Sudden Change
by Anvesha 07
Summary: Someone special to Mai have returned and confesses he loves her, but not to her, to Naru... What is Naru's reaction? rated T to be safe... Please R&R my first fanfic. Updated: Notice
1. Prologue

**A.N:** Hey, everyone! This is my very first fanfic. I have tried my best to have no errors but bear with me. This idea came into my mind and even though there were a few with Mai's boyfriend but I thought I would make it a new one with a new twist or at least try to ...hehe. I am not sure if it is going to turn out the way I wanted, if it doesn't I will delete it myself.

**A.N:** This is just the prologue... tell me if you guys like the idea

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt or any characters ... I only own my characters :)

**Prologue**

_A cute girl with a doll in her arms peeked into the door of his older brother who was now rummaging through his stuff looking for something. She seemed more like a kid than she really was._

"_Onee-chan, what are you looking for?" the energetic girl sat in the bad curiously looking at the boy in front of him. _

"_Just something important... which I thought was supposed to be in my drawer over there" he said with a smile pointing at the desk on the corner of the room. He looked down in the pile of several stuff missing the chuckle on his sister's face._

"_Hey did you came into the room when I wasn't here for two days?" he said with a funny questioning look in his face._

"_No"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_May be"_

"_I knew it must be you"_

"_I was looking for the picture of our old house" she said as innocently as she possibly could._

"_So, did you get it?"_

_After saying that, the girl hopped...literally hopped... to the desk and pulled a black album from under the desk which was blocked due to the chair. She held that out as if it was a trophy._

"_Yeah... lets look at the pictures together"_

"_Ok" he said giving in as he knew if he declined the proposal it would go to his mom's ears that he have done something horrible to his sister. _

"_Who's this... and that... and that!" He had to answer every question directed at him and reluctantly did. His sister was too young... about two and half... when they used to live in the Kyoto. He lived there for as long as he can remember until three years ago when his dad had to transfer due to some financial problems. But now he is going back._

_'It was impossible for his sister to remember anything, but did she even need to know?... she was too small anyways' he thought_

"_Who's that?" he was cut from his wondering and looked at the last picture where his sister was pointing. _

"_She is a very special friend of mine... she used to like you a lot too?" her eyes twinkled at the new discovery._

"_So are we going to meet her too!!" she was excited... may be a little too much to meet someone she doesn't know._

"_Who knows" he replied and pondered on that question for sometime. 'I hope we do'_

"_Atsushi, Can you help me downstairs... if you're done with your packing?"_

"_Yeah...umm... sure... hold on a minute"_

_Lets get going..._

**A.N: **So that was it. It might seem boring but keep reading and it will get interesting and funny... I will try to make it... So Please R&R. Any suggestions or criticism is welcome but no Flaming. Oh...btw... I wanted to ask (it might sound stupid but I wanted to be clear) if I include anything on the A.N like a funny conversation of Naru or Mai or something like that. Will it be considered a copy because another author was doing it???


	2. Pleasant Coincidence or Not

**A.N: **Hey everyone, the previous one was a short one as it was the prelude. This is the first chapter. Please R&R... and tell if I should continue as I am no so much confident about it.

**Chapter 1: Pleasant Coincidence or Not**

Mai Taniyama was reviewing everything of the case as she had nothing more enjoying to do... _in other words she was lazy and wanted to slack off as much as she could_. It took them almost a whole week to solve their case. Happily for themit was in time before the haloween so they could enjoy the spooky holiday. But for a _certain someone_ it was an usual case just to prove their or you can say_ his_ intelligence. _'Maybe I am just exaggerating'_ she thought as she recalled he was certainly a powerful psychic._ 'But his attitude did surely give the impression of the former' _she concluded _'Nevertheless, a Jerk!... who is Handsome'_ She laughed at her own words and then returned to her thoughts. The case ended in five days finally after their laboring work and tension. Their efforts paid off. After the last exorcism, they felt like they could finally breathe after several years. This case involved Kawamura family who were apparently a very rich family who just moved in there and started experiencing ghost encounters.

It was their sixth day at the mansion. Surprisingly Naru, her narcissistic boss, excepted their host's invitation of staying one more day. He was never the one to explain himself, so nobody bothered to ask him. Later, Lin answered their curiosity that there was heavy traffic and it would take them additional two hours to reach their home if they leave. As for the truth, no one was really unwilling to stay another night in the extravagant and comfortable mansion with maids continuously attending at them and not to mention there were no worries of ghost either. They were rather pleased at the idea of one day break. They were to leave tomorrow evening. She felt relaxed on the huge couch of one of the living rooms which is currently their empty base as everyone went to take a nap in their own room. Little did she new that there was a huge surprise waiting for her... just few hours away.

**---------------------------**

**Few Hours Later**

Mai suddenly woke up due to some sounds that were piercing through her ears at the moment. Shifting from her current position where she was facing the couch, she turned her sleepy gaze towards the people of the room. Everyone was busy doing their usual stuff. On her opposite was sitting Bou-san and Ayako, arguing about God knows what and she could care less about that. The other couch was occupied by John and Masako who were sipping their tea and in between making tiny comments here and there. Naru and Lin was in their own dimension at the corner of the room doing their _work_. Naru was reading a file on his desk and Lin was looking at the screen of the computer: both very much expressionless and annoyed at the same time. She made a move to sit up.

"Good evening, Mai!" said Bou-san with a cheering tone.

"hmmm... Good evening everyone!" she said still dozing and sleepily but trying to return the cheerful greeting.

Everyone replied, except for of course Lin and Naru who pretended they didn't even hear a word. She ignored them as well being too tired to glare and went to freshen up. When she returned after about 15 minutes, she saw a man and woman leave the room.

"ne, who were them?" she asked not directing the question to any one particular.

"They were family friends of our client. They were pretty interested about ghost hunting, do they came to meet us" John answered. She just made an o with her face and was about to sit down when –

"Mai, Tea" Naru said without looking up from the book.

"Yeah...sure...Welcome!" she said in a sarcastic tone and headed towards the door. _Even there were so many maids here, she has to make his tea._ She stumbled upon something and moving her gaze slightly down she found a girl looking intently into her face.

"Hey! You are so cute. What's your name?" she exclaimed trying to figure out why the girl was staring at her. Hearing her voice suddenly pepped up everyone (even Lin and Naru) turned towards the unknown person of the room.

"Hi! I am Michiru and..." she seemed a little hesitant but then suddenly blurted out "you're the girl in onii-chan's album, right?" Mai was a little surprised at her words but shrugged it off. '_Maybe she mistook me for someone else' _she thought and was about to correct her when someone called and Michiru ran towards the voice.

"Mai" she heard Bou-san call from behind and turned around. She could just hope they don't make a mountain of a mole hill.

"What is it?" she tried to sound annoyed.

"Do you know the girl?" Bou-san asked in a teasing voice.

"NO... She mistook me for someo–" she was cut off startled as someone put his hand on her eyes.

"What the– " she was again cut off when a familiar voice spoke to her.

"Mai Taniyama... did you recognize me?" he asked in a playful tone. "If you don't that will be very bad for you"... "and for me"

Mai recognized the voice but the name was just lingering in her tongue and she couldn't make any words out of it. _'Remember hard, remember, remember' _

If her eyes weren't closed she could have the seen the stares she was receiving from everyone in the room with the exception of Lin who looked up and then re-entered his dimension and Naru. He just narrowed his eyes and fixed a glare upon the two face in front of him. After a few seconds, he regained his stone face and feigned disinterest. It was hard to decipher what he was thinking.

She whispered with surprise and shock, "No way" A smile was beginning to form in her lips which_ for someone seemed rather annoying._

**A.N:** It seems long which I didn't intended it to be. So those who likes long chapters – have fun reading. Thanks a lot to those who reviewed. Now I know why authors ask for reviews... they really make you feel good... bye


	3. Two sides of a Coin

**A.N: Hi again everyone! Thanx a lot to those who reviewed and for the alerts as well. I got a beta... so you will see less/no errors. R&R about this chapter. So here you go**

**Chapter 2: Two Sides of a Coin**

**Mai's POV**

_I whispered with surprise and shock, "No Way"_

"**RYO"** I exclaimed and with this word he loosened his grip on my eyes. I turned and hugged him tightly while reminiscing about the past.

"You are back." were the only words that passed my lips. My eyes became watery typical for the sensitive me.

He hugged me back warmly and responded in playful way, "I would have died if you have forgotten me" It was later when I returned to my senses and realized that my _co-workers_ or my_ family_ and more importantly my _crush_ were in the same room. Then again he was so stoic that probably he wouldn't even bother to react to this nonsense _unless_ he loved me which is anything but _possible._ But –

"Mai, Tea" Naru said in his impassive voice.

I quickly recognized I was still in Ryo's embrace, so I let go of him only to react at the embarrassing moment with a very intelligent,

"Eh?"

**------------------------ **

**Author's POV**

Mai was half right about those around her, who were totally full of awe, even Lin showed a glint of surprise for a split second. They were so astounded that their eyes would have surely poped out of their heads, if possible. As for Naru... for now you should know that if someone could be killed with only glares, Ryo would be far from dead by now, from you-know-who's intense frosty glares. His mind was not there but in kitchen thinking which knife to use to [a/n: guess what you want ;) the _intruder_. Bou-san sneaked a glance at Ayako to see her reaction which was quite similar to his, eyes wide in surprise or shock, or both. John was surprised in his own way by wearing a big smile on his face. Masako was entertained to a bigger extent than anyone present as she perfectly knew what will be the aftermath of this little incident. She was already thinking about the little pleasures she could gain from it and thought, '_this kind of surprise should happen every now and then'._

------------------------

**Naru's POV**

This is really getting Annoying... What the Heck is happening? He is not as much handsome as I am, right? _Of course. _More than anything didn't she say she loves me? _Oh yeah I declined it and said she loves Gene_. So still if she loves Gene then why is she hugging this guy like that? Does she even know him? _Duh. _S_he wouldn't hug him otherwise, would she? She is not that stupid._ What's the big deal this isn't like she is kissing him or anything like that. He wouldn't _dare_ to try. Most importantly why am I talking to myself? It is the affect of being with her for _too_ long. I have become too protective of her even if she is _my_ assistant. Let's just forget–

"So you admit – you are _too_ protective of her?" my dead brother, Gene, said surprising me

'Gene, were you listening to me the whole time?' I said with visible annoyance in my tone

"Yep... that is why I am here to get some sense in you, my dear brother. Now don't run away from the situation.'

'What?' now I am really pissed. 'Can't you understand I am in the middle of something'

"Yeah... in the middle of getting jealous and murdering someone"' he laughed

"Shut up" I have just had enough of this. He had more serious and important things to concentrate on.

'Farewell... but don't kill someone then it might be hard to communicate with you when you were behind the thick tall walls of jail-cell' said Gene and before I could curse him more his presence faded.

Now what was Gene talking about... Damn it. _I am not jealous. _She is _my_ assistant I should be protecting her from _every_ dangerous creature. I am right _as always_ and she _couldn't_ love him. Or _else_. _I am thinking unnecessarily_. How I wish I had Matsuzaki-san's handbag so I could hit him hard. _NO! Did I just say that – that certainly didn't come out right_. The only possible solution to end this would be –

"Mai, Tea" I said regaining my cold and _supposedly_ unchanged appearance. '_Nice Save' _a voice in my head assured me.

"Eh?" she said finally after the _long _reunion, which felt like ages (a/n: actually not that long)

_I began to wonder who this Ryo guy is anyway and why is he trying to be way too friendly... or is he already?_

**A.N: **So that was all. Now, I guess I made Naru a little bit more jealous than was necessary, but I like him saying stuff like that so...lol... and btw, Naru's and Mai's thoughts were happening simultaneously. More description of Ryo would be in the next chapter with some answers to Naru's Qs ;) ... R&R


	4. Who is Ryo?

**A.N:** Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. I hope there are not too many grammatical mistakes... if there is feel free to point out :) Thanx to all people who reviewed... love them. So, R&R. Do I need to put disclaimer on every chapter? Anyways,

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Ghost hunt or any characters, other than my own, it belongs to the rightful owners. **

**Chapter 3 Who isRyo?**

After her boss's thankful interruption in his calm voice, not soothing at all, Mai was more embarrassed than relieved.

"Eh?" was the only word or more like a sound she could make at the situation and quickly recovering, said "Hai, Hai!" and made a move to flee the room.

_'They would sure make a huge deal out of it and who knows what Naru would think of me now' _she thought. She could usually get over the teases of Bou-san but Naru is unpredictable and no one knows what he thinks.

Mai expectantly looked at her accomplice, grabbed his hand and dragged him with her. He tripped due to the sudden change in position, but fortunately didn't fall.

-------------------------------

During Mai's short absence everything in the room was quite except for the whispers between Ayako and Bou-san. They were whispering for no particular reason. Everyone already knew what they were whispering about.

Mai returned with Ryo following her closely behind and with a tray which had three cups of tea. She is now back to the cheerful Mai with a playful smile on her lips. The moment she returned everyone's gaze naturally fell upon the Ryo once again from whatever they were doing.

She put one cup on Naru's desk who didn't look up to thank her and she didn't wait for it either, being accustomed to it very well. Then she settled herself with her friend on one of the empty couches, ready to face the inquiries.

The stranger who returned was to everyones consent (ok, except for perhaps _one_) washandsome and about Mai's age. He seemed to give an aura of friendliness and cheerfulness quiet similar to Mai's. He was a blond with dark blue eyes like Naru's. Ryo was attired in a green shirt with the sleeves folded up to the elbow and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Mai, aren't you gonna introduce your friend to us?" The monk said with questioning and teasing look and everyone looked at them intently as if a great secret was about to be revealed.

"Yes, of course, Bou-san. He is–" she was interrupted as Ryo cut in, "Ryotaru Atsushi, an _old_ friend of Mai."

"Our dads were close friends. Even after her parent's death, we used to see each other almost everyday. Four years ago, our family moved to Hiroshita and we unfortunately lost all connections with her," he explained with sadness in his eyes but quickly replacing it with excitement he added, "I was going to look for her anyways... it is a good coincidence that you guyz came here. This is my uncle's house." He finished the sentence with a smile at the brunette.

Now, it was her turn to introduce everyone and she did, ending with Lin and Naru. Both didn't look up from their 'fantasy' world.

Seeing this she whispered to Ryo, "they don't talk that much... they are like that" which Ryo returned with a short laugh and said, "I already figured that out."

"So how is your college... having fun in there?" Mai started their conversation.

"We were in the same class... he skipped a grade and was ahead of me," Mai added teasingly patting his back.

"Its not my fault that you are stupid." Ryo laughed again. Mai scowled.

"Which college do you go to?" Bou-san asked while trying to hide his laughter at the question of Mai's stupidity, raised almost everyday around Mai and Naru. _'Now I know why Mai gets mad when Naru calls her an idiot, that's her weak point and everyone used to call her that!'_

"North Tech College"

"Isn't it the famous English college that... admits only special students and you need to pass... some special test," John spoke up. Ryo nodded in consent.

"That's really impressive," Mai whispered in shock.

"Thanks your highness." Ryo made an Indian style hand gesture to say thanks. Mai stuck out her tongue at him and he smiled.

Mai and Ryo talked about their life, family, his college, and all sorts of stuff. While they were talking, the SPR members (included Lin and Naru) sometimes listened to their stories.

Almost one hour later, Ryo stood up. "It was nice meeting everyone of you" and turning towards Mai added,"see you later... we have a lot of catching up to do, girlfriend."

"Yeah, we are leaving tomorrow, so I will give you my address and phone number, ok?" She began to search for some paper on the coffee table. She didn't realize several glances were directed at the word 'girlfriend'. On the other hand, she was really happy that she found her best friend back.

"Taniyama-san, Mrs. Atsushi is awaiting to talk to you in the 3rd living room"

Mai looked confusedly first at the maid and then at Ryo who had the same look and said:

"Maybe mom wants to talk to you," he waited for her to stand up, "after all it has been four years. She was really worried about you all this time."

They left the room following the maid. The person most disturbed, for lack of a better word, was Naru at this point. Under his emotionless look was the anger and curiosity. But the thing bothering him most was how can he not know about Ryo's presence in Mai's life.

_'Why the heck did he call my Mai his girlfriend.' _He was talking to himself now,_ 'Ok maybe not my Mai _yet_ but still my assistant.'_

-------------------------------

Soon afterwards, the group was asked to dinner. They sat at huge dining hall full of fancy decorations. Half-way through the dinner Mai and Ryo showed up.

"Sorry I was late." Mai's excuse after Ryo left.

She sat at the closest seat which _happened _to be beside Naru's. As soon as she started with her dinner, Bou-san spoke up,

"So you have a boyfriend you never spoke to us about, Mai-chan, huh?"

"N-No, he is n-not my boyfriend," she stuttered, because it was random, she didn't see it coming.

"Oh really... he just called you his girlfriend," Bou-san teased more seeing her stuttering. _'She was so easy to tease.'_

"Bou-san!" she was blushing slightly and desperately trying to look for an explanation.

"You just tell the truth... we won't scold you if you kept a little secret of your boyfriend." Now she held out a fork in his direction to make him stop. The same moment Naru's phone rang. He got up and left to answer as it was hiatus at the table.

"That's not fair, Mai, how can you two-time Naru?" Bou-san started again as soon as Naru left.

"How can I-I two-t-time Naru with Ryo... he is n-not even m-my boyfriend." She was now managing a lot of things – blushing, eating, talking, thinking.

"So you can two-time Ryo with other guyz, right?" Bou-san was not going to settle down.

Mai had no choice, she was now making a gesture of throwing the fork and was halfway which made the monk focused on his food. But in the process she dropped another spoon that was on her other side. She stooped down from her chair to pick it up.

Naru chose the same moment to rejoin. Seeing her still under the table trying to find something, he chuckled inwardly at her childishness.

"Mai, how can you be so careless. Be careful when you are eating. At least." Naru narrowed his eyes at his assistant.

_'I never get tired of doing that.'_ He settled down and resumed eating ignoring the glare she gave him. _'Jerk!' _Mai thought giving up the search for spoon and resumed eating.

-----------------------------

After eating, Naru went to the base room and began to read. He was the first one to finish, so the first one to arrive at the room. He sat at his desk and looked around. _'The room is so quiet and peaceful.' _

Just as he finished his thought_. BAAM. _The door flew open. _'Just my luck,' _he thought and looked up from his book. To his utmost disappointment, Mai wasn't there with the group. He was debating whether to ask them about her or not when Bou-san looked at him.

"Naru-chan, if you are looking for Mai, she isn't here." Bou-san said with his I-caught-you-glancing and I-know-you-are-looking-for-Mai look and added with a pleasure, "Ryo came to talk to her just a few minutes ago."

Naru shot a death glare at him which shut the monk and made him retreat immediately. Naru roused in his cool composure and left the room.

'Why is Mai with Ryo?' he thought as he walked upstairs.

-----------------------------

"Why did you add the last part ... to torture Naru-chan?" Ayako asked the monk looking up from her cards. (they were playing cards now)

The monk chuckled and responded, "It wouldn't be fun otherwise... Would it?"

She smiled understanding what he meant.

"It was the truth anyways, and Honesty is the best policy." Bou-san said innocently.

Ayako shrugged at his last comment and looked at the cards.

----------------------------

That was it. Oh yeah, I don't live in Japan, which is why I have no idea about the cities of Japan. So these are just fictional and made-up names, a bit odd sometimes. By the way, how was it? R&R. Bye, bye...


	5. Realization?

_Review::::_

"_Ryo came to talk to her just a few minutes ago." _

_'Why is Mai with Ryo?' Naru thought as he walked upstairs._

**Chapter 4: Realization**

Naru stood in front of his closed door, thinking about the one and only question. _Sigh. _He unlocked it and got ready for bed. He was in pjs and sat on his comfy bed. He couldn't go to sleep, _just couldn't_. It was impossible for him to do something he didn't want to, he is called Naru the _stubborn_ for a reason. So, he stared at his reflection on the glass door of the balcony before opening it. There was a cool breeze which calmed his mind. Leaning on the panel of the door, he closed his eyes not thinking about anything in particular. His thoughts were suddenly disrupted by a distant sound of someone_ crying?No Laughing. _He searched for the source of the sound in the darkness of the garden lit by little light posts.

It was not that hard to find. He stared at the garden bench where two figures were clearly visible. He was startled if anything.

Mai was laughing at something Ryo just said and now he started laughing too. They were talking about something which Naru couldn't hear. They seem very close. Mai was trying to hit him but he was blocking it. With disappointment, he slammed shut the glass door and punched it. Fortunately, he was not using his full strength or the PK and the glass was intact, otherwise it would have shattered to pieces. _'Why can't she laugh when she is with me?'_

He was dumbfounded. Why is he_ that _concerned? It doesn't even concern _him_? It is not even a matter of being _concerned_. Looking at the glass, he saw his composure was no more present as he glared at his reflection. He sensed the presence of his older brother as Gene appeared.

"I have never seen you this angry at someone." Gene said with a smile.

"What are you doing here, Gene?" Naru said with a look that is only neutralized by Gene. He doesn't even have a privacy anymore because Gene can see him anywhere.

"You don't need privacy, Noll, you need to understand yourself." Gene smiled once again.

"What?" Naru's mood didn't change.

"You are not angry at anyone but yourself right now," Gene said rather seriously. No comments from Naru, which meant he was pondering on the question. He knew when his brother was serious.

"Otherwise, that _genius_ will steal Mai away." Gene chuckled. _'Ok, these mood swings are what I disliked.' _Naru thought as he saw his brother.

"He is _not_ genius" Naru muttered under his breath hoping Gene won't hear it. But, Gene heard what he said and laughed at his brother's stubbornness/possessiveness.

"Noll, why not tell her how you feel." Gene's serious face was back again.

"How do I feel?" Naru was confused now. _'What is going on inside Gene's head.'_

"Didn't I just say that." Gene's voice resembled Naru's graveness, who shrugged at those words.

"That you love her," Gene said calmly.

"Don't talk nonsense ... You have become more stupid after dying" Naru reacted automatically.

"You are the still the living breathing stupid, Noll" Gene snapped at his brother. _'Seriously, how dense can a person be... especially to his own feelings.'_

Naru didn't expected this kind of reaction but didn't say anything. "How do _you_ know?" Naru regained his composure from the previous turmoil.

"baka scientist, I know everything," Gene smirked

"Ok, try one thing," he added. _'This might help the idiot a bit_,' he thought before continuing.

"No"

"Really... I guess, I have to tell that story to Mai"

"Which story?"

After Gene finished the story, Naru was annoyed because he was helpless. He absolutely didn't want anyone, let alone Mai hear that story.

"Calm your mind, try not to think of anything..." He instructed his unresponsive brother who reluctantly agreed, "then close your eyes..." Naru did as he was asked to. _'He is crossing the limit of stupidity!'_

"The first person you see is the one you love." Naru opened his eyes instantly.

Gene frowned. "WHAT?"

"I am not doing it" Naru stated bluntly.

"DO it, Noll" Gene's serious voice echoed in Naru's head.

"The story... Mai..." Gene blackmailed.

Naru's luck was totally against him today... some kind of karma going on here, is it? Naru glared at his brother but saw the determination in his eyes. _'What can I loose?'_

Gene repeated his instructions and Naru closed his eyes again. He was not believing what he was doing. But he was forced to ..so..

_All Mai's pictures came flooded through his mind... all the memories from the time he met her, when he tried to save her from falling in the sewer, when she cried and laughed and fought with him. _

Gene watched as his twin's face became very calm and gentle. Naru's eyes snapped open when Gene clapped his hands to get him back from his reverie.

"You have seen Mai, if I am not wrong," Gene chuckled and then added to himself _'which I am not_,' because his brother's expressions clearly said _yes _in large block letters.

His face was tensed with shock, when he recalled what this little session _supposedly _meant, but he was able to suppress it. "This is totally ridiculous," he sat down at the couch with his usual composure.

"You are IMPOSSIBLE" Gene screamed in frustration. "I don't get why Mai loves you."

"Mai loves _me_?" Naru asked to the ghostly figure with invisible curiosity.

"umm...yeah, duh..." Gene's paused, "you seriously don't know that Mai loves you... I need to get out from here," Gene said in dismay.

Naru didn't reply as he was still processing everything that happened in that one hour.

Gene vanished from the mirror seeing that his brother needs to be alone for now. He had an idea that he somehow got through him but he had doubts. '_He is not really a genius, actually below average, when it comes to feelings and emotions.'_

"I love her?"Naru asked the empty space. _'How uncertain can the world be? Impossible'_

------------------------------

**A.N: **Hey! I hope it doesn't seem that stupid or anything... I just wrote what came to my mind ... Gene's personality can be like that, right? It is a little shorter than the other ones. So what do you guess, **Naru admitted or not?** I am still deciding on that... R&R... Love all those people who reviewed... Thanx... bye...


	6. Middle School Reunions

Hi all! I am finally able to get back to the story. This is like the most reviewed story, so I always try to update it soon. I am sorry for the delay to my readers. Because I write long chapters, it takes long and currently I am very busy with my school works. The time I got out, I spent reading the manga **Skip Beat. **It is really awesome, I recommend it. Now that I am done with the reading and I have sort of free time, I will try to post regularly or short chapters. No more blabbering... here you go:

_DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ANY CHARACTERS, IT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS_

**Chapter 5: Middle School Reunions**

The morning seemed cheerful except for the young boss of SPR who was extra grouchy today. The sun was bright and the weather was good. Mai was in cheerful mood. She skipped around the base giving tea and snacks for their brunch. She sat down beside the monk who again brought out the subject suitable for only teasing her.

"Mai?"

"Yeah"

"You seem really happy"

"Huh?... the weather is good-"

"Did something happen between you and Ryo last night?" Bou-san eyed her raising an eyebrow in a funny way.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Why would you say something like that?" She choked on her tea.

"The one who shouts the most is the guilty," the monk replied trying to sound wise.

"Who said that? I don't-" She got interrupted by Naru who stood up to get attention, which was really not needed. Because when he says something everyone listens to it both willingly or unwillingly.

"We are leaving in two hours, get the cameras and other equipments in the van... everyone get to work quickly." Naru stood up from the table and looked at the members one by one, ending with the longest glare at Mai.

"Aren't we going at the evening?" Mai asked the question that was on everyone's mind but did not dared to seeing their boss's deadly aura.

"In case you haven't noticed, this is not a vacation for personal pleasures. Our case is solved and we can live any moment." He stated as a matter-of-fact tone and left the room.

Naru was getting irritated every time Ryo's name was mentioned. He couldn't help it, so the only solution was to leave as soon as possible leaving the trace of Ryo behind and _way way behind_ in a land _far far away._ Ok, maybe he wasn't thinking like that, but he wanted to leave the place asap.

"I can smell something...hmm... is it jealousy?" Gene spoke with amusement, clearly in mood to tease his younger brother.

'Gene! Pass on! You have made my life a hell before death!' Naru talked with his brother as he packed his stuff. He was done in a few minutes and then went downstairs to check on things.

Everything was going on fine, they were almost packed. Naru stood close to the van putting everything in the order as everyone brought equipments out. He inwardly twitched as he saw Ryo helping Mai to carry a heavy set of camera. _'Who gave her to carry that heavy camera' _he thought to himself.

"Hey! I can do that!... you don't have to... its my job..." Mai was trying to take the camera from Ryo who was standing in front of her in the process of getting it.

"You will fall and break you hands and legs... give it to me already." Finally Ryo won because the camera was actually quite heavy for her, so she gave up.

"Ok fine!" She went inside to get other things as Ryo handed Naru the camera.

"You care about her a_ lot_." Naru's cold voice was low only for them to hear.

"Yeah... I love her," was the reply from Ryo in a similar low voice but not cold. Naru was shocked to understate the feeling. Ryo was leaning on the side of the van, so Naru was unable to see his face or expressions to understand what he meant properly. He didn't know what to say after such a straight forward answer.

"Everything is done. Naru, we can go any time now... after the lunch will be fine, right?" Mai cheerfully asked her boss who only nodded and closed the van to go inside, still not recovering form what he heard. Ryo was lost remembering the old times.

She not realizing the tense atmosphere took Ryo's hand as he was not making any move and dragged him inside, absolutely oblivious to the dark gaze that she passed.

After the lunch, everyone took rest for a one hour and was ready to go and saying good buys to their host. Mai hugged Ryo and his mom, who was a very elegant lady. Then another guy close to Bou-san's age showed up and had almost the same personality as him. Hugged Mai twice or thrice before finally letting her go. But before she jumped in the van, Ryo called her back. All these new entries caused Naru to think back,_ 'EXACTLY why did I agree to stay after the case was solved.'_

"You didn't give me your phone number." He asked childishly. Mai held her phone, so she could get his number. But because Ryo didn't have a cell phone _currently_, he held out his hand for Mai to write her number on. _'Do I wanna guess why he left his cell phone inside?'_ Naru growled to himself.

Mai blushed but quickly wrote the number down seeing that Naru was impatiently waiting for her to get on the van, as she sits in the middle.

The ride was long and tiring, and Mai was sleeping the whole ride against Naru's shoulder. Lin turned towards the 'couple' and chuckled but Naru's glare dared him that if-you-look-once-more-at-this-side-you-will-die-that-moment. He didn't spoil the mood and mused about stuff, although it was regarding them, but Naru couldn't know this way. _'I perfectly know that Mai is the reason why Japan has "too much psychic activity"' _Lin thought.

The ride was 5 hours, longer than they expected. They reached home at 7 pm. After everything was inside the office, Bou-san left with the gang. Soon Lin also left with the van. Yeah... Naru drives his own car and lives in his own apartment after coming back from London, now that he is eighteen. But Lin is still there to keep an eye on him.

Surprisingly, Naru asked, more precisely, ordered Mai to take a lift home, so that she doesn't get sick.

The ride to her home was quiet and awkward, both of them wondered what they can ask or if it was appropriate or would be considered dumb, in Mai's case.

The windows were down halfway and there was a cool breeze blowing Naru's black hair. So, Mai decided to stare at him, but that wasn't a good choice as he turned around sharply.

"Why are you staring, Mai?" He asked.

"N-Nothing," she stuttered and didn't dare to speak again. Finally, they reached her apartment. It was two storied with a short brick boundary around it.

"Thank you," Mai said as soon as the car stopped and jumped out of it.

"I don't want a sick employee," Naru smirked seeing that now Mai was angry.

"I know, you said already, can't you just say welcome." She took her bag from the back seat and opened the gate.

Naru started the engine but a scream startled him. He quickly got down and walked toward the gate. Opening it, he found a slightly taller, black haired girl hugging Mai. Actually, they were kind of jumping and hugging the same time. The sight made Naru dumbfounded for some seconds.

"I thought you left this place. I am waiting for like 7 hours... I don't know anyone here, so you are my one only friend." The unknown girl said dramatically.

"I had to go to work... you are staying... that's awesome." Mai was overjoyed. She added to herself, _'Is this some sort of middle school reunion week.'_

"Yeah... I can share the expenses and everything. It won't be long, few months... Who is he? Your boyfriend? Hi emo guy!" The girl walked towards Naru and dragging Mai along holding her hand.

"I am not emo" Naru glared at the girl, but she didn't seem to be bothered.

"Sorry Naru... this is not my boyfriend he is my boss... and this is my friend Lina Strew." Mai nervously and also hurriedly introduced them.

"Oh! So you have an emo boss." The girl directed her conversation with Mai.

Mai: "N-no, no.. he is not emo."

Lina: "So why is he wearing black can't he wear something else."

Mai: "He always wears black."

Lina: "And you are telling me he is not emo?!"

Naru: _'Am I invisible?'_

Naru intervened seeing that Mai seemed helpless, which meant, he was being proved an emo: "Are you a witch or something?"

Lina now glared at Naru: "What will make you think that?"

"Your face," Naru turned around and left without giving a chance for her to retort.

"You made him mad.. take this and go inside, I am coming." Mai gave her the key as she mumbled something and left. She hurried towards the car.

"Naru, I am sorry, she is always like that and she didn't mean it, I am sorry, she is a really good friend and good person." She finished in one breath standing by his window.

"You are attracted to strange personalities." Naru wasn't angry or cold but his words seemed more friendly and he almost smiled or was it a smirk, who knows? He started the engine and drove away.

"You are the strangest person I have met!" Mai shouted. Her voice was heard by the driver who smiled now that he was alone. Or not.

"Oww... you smiled." Gene remarked.

"Shut up." He quickly wiped his smile and cursed under his breath as he could almost see his brother chuckling and making weird expressions.

So, do you like it? Tell me. R&R. If you like this one, you should check out the new one that I am going to publish. I already wrote it, it is different but funny. So, if you have me in author alert then its fine... So because of the shortage in time, the one I get most reviews for will be updated first.. bye.


	7. Changes Happening, But

_DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ANY CHARACTERS, IT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS_

**Chapter 6: Changes Happening, But-**

The next week was very _very _happy for Mai. For several reasons... first, she was not alone at home anymore, she had Lina, and surprisingly, Naru dropped her home after work the last few days.

She was totally awestruck, to say the least. Out of the blue. Least of the expectations. He asked to drop her because _it was cold and late. _

She wondered briefly why the sudden change (the title ;) The first day was 2 days after they returned from the last case. Then it was like random days, sometimes, every other day or so. It was sort of a MIRACLE.

But Mai was thankful considering she had to take a bus and then walk home. Although the drives were silent and painstaking for Mai.

The first day, there was no conversation in their 20 min drive, except for the 'Thank You' and 'Don't be late'; the latter of which didn't take much affect as she was continuously late. The second day, another surprising thing happened. Naru started a conversation.

"Mai, this is not a classroom, you don't have to keep quiet, though I wonder if you even keep quiet in your class." Naru smirked glancing at her as they stopped on a red light.

"You are also quiet and for your information, I keep quite in my class." She raised her voice louder than usual to reflect her anger.

"And also I don't want to be labeled an idiot for asking dumb questions." She stated faltly

"So you know you will ask dumb questions?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ok. Fine...hmm..." she put a finger on her chin and started to think, "Why did you come back?"

_'From all the questions, she asked that one', _he thought.

"Because Japan as more psychic activity than any other country," Naru answered hoping that she will take in the excuse that he gave to everyone. To tell the truth, he was clueless as to why he came back. But Mai seemed to buy that.

"'Because of you' why don't you say it?" Gene intervened cause Naru to grimaced but fortunately Mai didn't see it.

'That is _not _the reason.' Naru retorted.

"You are so a lying jerk." Gene smiled in his head

'Will you quit it?' It was getting hard for him to look at the road, talk to his brother, and then _then look at Mai. 'OOPS, Did I just say that... I didn't meant it **EVER"**_

"I bet you did," Gene laughed.

'No, and STOP eavesdropping on my thoughts,' Naru scolded.

"Why? Because you have private and perverted thoughts about Mai, huh? Huh?" Gene asked causing Naru to widen at a shock and step on the brakes causing the car to jerk stop.

"Naru, you 'kay?"

"Yeah...fine" Naru replied starting the car at a normal speed.

"We are still alive 'cause thankfully there are not that many cars on the road today." Mai said, glancing uncertainly at Naru. _'Is he alright?' _

"What was that brother? A shock that I know the truth," Gene's voice teased. Naru just held the steering tightly to suppress the anger.

"You know it is not that cold tonight? You should be as fast as your car is right now and here... you are as slow as a turtle." Gene continued to mess with his brother, seeing that he was _definitely _getting angry and it was _so much _fun to torture him, and _extremely_ fun when he was helpless and unable to show his anger like now.

"If I was alive by now, you know I would have stole her away _ages ago_, but ALAS I am dead," he said dramatically to see Naru's limits.

'Control, Control...' Naru's face became expressionless after long try.

On the other hand, back with Mai, she is still really doubtful about her boss's attitude. He was sometimes frowning and sometimes holding the steering wheel tightly for as much as she can see no apparent reason. So, she decided to start a conversation like he indicated before.

After careful thinking, she decided that Naru won't really say anything about himself, so she thought about Gene. Little did she knew that the person beside her was thinking about the same person with a murderous intent.

"So, why exactly did Gene come to Japan. Weren't you too inseparable?" Mai asked trying to ease the situation which was not so good for whatever reason it was.

But that question dropped the temperature below zero to a freezing -50 degrees or something. She involuntarily sulked in her seat in the cold. Naru didn't even look at her. She suddenly wanted to disappear from the car like an apparition.

Before she could totally melt in the chair, she realized that her house was just about to be passed and shouted to get the Eskimo, meaning Naru, to stop.

"Naru! My house!" Mai's scream caused another press at the break to make it stop adruptly causing Mai to feel sick second time that day in_ one hour._

The next lifts were in much more tropical temperatures, when they or mostly Mai talked about her childhood or asked Naru about his. He didn't react the same way for which Mai wanted to hug him but well it wasn't possible.

Another day at work in SPR, Mai just finished her day after the humongous pile of work Naru had given her to finish at the last moment. Giving a momentum too... which was by the end of the day.

Mai looked at the clock on the opposite wall and flinched that it was already 6:00.

"You don't have to flinch... I am extending the momentum. Finish it by tomorrow." Naru came out from the door and was currently in front of Mai desk.

"Thank you for the mercy you bestowed upon me." With these words she slumped her head on the desk in the midst of papers.

"Go get your coat. I will drop you." He got his one off the hanger and was waiting on the door.

He didn't notice that the line perked her mood up considerably as she flashed a smile and sprinted to the elevator where he was waiting.

The moment they reached the main door of the building and was about to get in Naru's car. Someone horned and shouted "Mai!"

She looked around and finally gasped at the sight of Ryo standing behind his car on the opposite side of the road.

"Hi! Ryo!" Mai screamed at the top of her lungs gaining Naru's as well as some other's attention.

Mai turned around to face her employer. "Naru, you can go home today. Ryo will drop me home. Thanks anyway."

She waved at Ryo and carefully crossed the road. Getting on the opposite side, she first hugged him and then get on his car. The whole scene being scrutinized by pair of dark blue eyes as well as black eyes (I meant Lin's... his eyes are black, right?).

Without wasting much time Naru went to his home with a disgusted feeling and a headache. He, for his luck was good that day, didn't have to talk to Gene, or otherwise, he would have turned insane.

**Meanwhile**

"How's your work? I got the address from Lina, before you ask it." Ryo asked smiling.

"It was ok, I had to finish a lot of work but got saved by the same person who gave that work, at the last moment. Why are you here?" Mai asked obviously curios.

"I had my reasons which I will tell you after we get home. You have off the next two days right?" He inquired the confused Mai.

"umm... Oh yeah... I totally forgot about that." She clasped her hands together in excitement.

"Can I sleepover tomorrow at your house?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yep, that would be fun, if you have time we can hang out tomorrow... the three of us, like old times." Mai agreed without any second thought much to his amazement.

"Deal" He showed a thumbs up as he stopped in front of her house.

"Deal" She showed the thumbs up from the window of the car.

The next day was fun as all three childhood friends went to movies, amusement parks and had lots of fun. As for Mai, it was like golden days, because she never had so much fun, unless of course when she went out with the SPR gang, which was rare nowadays.

They brought some horror movies to watch at night before going to sleep and so they were all preparing the living room for a sleepover with snacks and getting the tapes on. They shouted and gritted their teeth, made pathetic expressions the whole night at the screen.

The moment the clock struck 12, Mai's two other friends shouted at her ear:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"huh?" She was getting everything processed and-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They shouted again with smiles and took something form behind their seats. Presents.

"Ow, thanks you guyz," Tears of happiness began to pour down her cheek. She opened the presents. Ryo gave her a new cell phone, _no wonder he is very rich now._

Lina gave her a cute purse with black and blue borders and an imprint of kitten.

After cutting a cake that was carefully hidden in her own refrigerator unknown to her, they watched the rest of the movie that they started and went to sleep at 2:00.

Mai was forced to sleep on the big couch, because it was her birthday. And Lina got the smaller one whereas Ryo got the carpet under the big couch. The only guy got to suffer.

Ring! Ring!

Lina was the first one to wake up and slouched towards the phone. Mai only shifted from her position in the two seated couch.

"Moshi, Moshi," Lina said wondering who would call at 8 in the morning

"Can I speak to Mai. I am her boss." A cold voice rang through the receiver.

"Oh emo" She said as if recognizing something.

"Who is it?" Ryo shouted.

"Mai's boss" Lina shouted back and a loud sob was heard followed by a shouting.

"Mai! You are over me" A hoarse voice of a male.

"I-I am so-sorry! So sorry!" Mai's apologizing was heard next.

On the other line: The temperature dropped.

"Hello" Finally _the _girl's voice came across.

"I need you to come to the office today... come before 3:00" A familiar frozen tone.

"But-"

"No excuses, it is urgent."

"I have plans-"

"Cancel it or you are fired." His voice didn't change a bit.

"Fine" She accepted defeat and put the receiver down sadly. By the time she was done, both Ryo and Lina were sitting in the dining room.

"Guyz I have to go to work, today." She declared as she sat down in her chair.

"They don't know it's your birthday?! What kind of friend are they?!" They both said in disbelief and shock.

"Not that I told them." She defended her SPR friends, even though she was sad. She had no excuses, because she herself also forgot about it, and they didn't even know it.

"Its unfair. We have days off to spend it as your birthday special." Both of them whined and stared at Mai.

"I have up till 3, so I can hang out till then." She tried to cheer up her friend and herself.

"Right" The three said in unison.

"So what did she say?" A male popped form the door

"She is coming."

"Yes" could be heard all over the office.

"I knew you could do it." The same person again.

"Why me?"

"Because you are the only one she listens to. And you are merciless and cold-hearted, unlike any of us." The person danced in the room causing very unexplainable discomfort to the young man.

**A.N: **That was it. I will post the next one as soon as possible. The birthday celebration will be in there. Will Naru give her a gift? What will it be? You can post your ideas.

So, what do you think? ...R&R

**A.N:** Also I posted my new story, its called Choices or Fate, you should check it out!

**Important:** The more reviews mean quicker updates. So, the update speed depends on you.


	8. A Memorable Day

Hello, everyone! Long Gap... sorry for that... I was thinking of putting the history on hiatus until I finish my other one but that would be too long. So, here I am, enjoy reading!.. Or ..At least try to!

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ghost Hunt._

**Chapter: 7 A Memorable Day**

Mai's birthday or half of her birthday was spent enjoying every moment of it. Then, Ryo dropped her in front of her office. She imagined the rest of her day, filing and doing the 'urgent' work Naru called her for. She can't believe Naru actually forgot her birthday...no, actually she can... anyways, she got off the car.

"I will come to pick you up, just give me call, bye!" Ryo said as he drove off.

Mai was hyper, if that was not usual, it _was _her birthday and she doesn't care if no one remembered . She opened the office door hoping to be greeted by 'You're Late' but met with complete darkness.

She was dumbfounded for the moment and didn't move waiting for something to happen and it did.

"Happy Birthday!" Still dumbfounded state, as for Mai. The light was turned on, someone jumped like a monkey in front of her as other more sober people surrounded her and wished her.

She looked at them one by one. Everyone was there: Yashuhara, his girlfriend, Kaname, Ayako, of course, Bou-san (the one jumping) John, Lin, Madoka, and even Masako. Oh wait the main person is there too: Naru. Her eyes finally stopped at him. He was standing by the window staring at her with his emotionless mysterious face making her look away and begin to respond to others.

The first logical response was crying. She was happy that they remembered her birthday. Ayako tightly hugged her, followed by Masako, and then Bou-san causing her to suffocate and stop crying.

"You guys knew." Mai asked wiping her tears away as everyone got seated. Naru still leaning toward the window frame.

"This year we didn't miss, how could we?.. last year _a certain someone_ knew about it but didn't inform us and got to spend the day with you." Bou-san answered glaring at Naru who didn't even look up from his book. _Last year, that was unexpected but it was fun, _Mai thought as she remembered her last birthday.

_**Flashback (setting: before the last case)**_

_Mai didn't have work today. Her friends took her to a new cake shop. They ate cakes, window shopped all day till evening. She was taking a walk at the evening swinging her gift bags back and forth. The park was full of families walking, playing and most of all having fun._

_Suddenly, Mai's bright brown eyes became down casted and she sat down at one of the benches. She remembered her families and how much fun it used to be when they were around and she wasn't alone. She was happy for her parent's sake but today sad overwhelmed her._

"_Do I need to be happy?" She asked herself_

"_Yes" She jumped a little at the sudden voice._

"_N-Naru?" Naru always had to appear when she was helpless._

"_Don't act like you just saw some serial killer." He answered as he sat down._

"_Well, you startled me." She was not feeling like fighting with him._

"_It's going to rain, and looking at you, it seems you didn't bring any umbrella...whats with these bags? Didn't know you were so rich?" He smirked at her. Suddenly, she wanted to hit him... what did he mean by that? She was poor?... well she was, but saying that to her face was plain rude... but wait she got the perfect answer. She gathered her bags which was scattered on the other side of the bench and followed Naru absentmindedly._

"_I am not rich, but seems like you are, so why do you have only those black sets... of same clothes?" She asked smirking back as Naru's face turned more serious, if that was possible. But this made Mai regret what she said, especially when he cheered her up._

"_Sorry, these were my birthday presents from my friends." She mumbled and his eyes widened just a tiny bit, which she realized. What she didn't realize, until now, was that they entered a coffee shop. _

"_Naru...what-" She began asking but Naru already started ordering and then faced her. "Order"_

"_But-" The shop was expensive looking and if she bought without knowing the price, she could get into serious trouble and embarrassment._

"_My treat" He said going to the chairs at the corner of the shop. Mai quickly decided what she wanted and went to sit opposite him. _

"_Thank You"_

"_I knew you didn't have money to pay... and I need an assistant." Naru explained, but seeing her confused expression continued, "If you couldn't pay, they would probably ask you to work to pay and you have to quit. Or they would ask me to pay seeing I am with you. Either way is my loss." _

_Mai was angry to say the least and was ready to bite him but the arrival of the strawberry cake changed her mood. It had an awesome flavor that she never tasted before. She was smiling like a little kid in a wonderland._

_There wasn't much said as Naru walked her to her home for the first time. She was happy that her birthday was really different. They stopped in front of her apartment._

"_Thank You...and before you say anything, it doesn't matter why you did it." She smiled widely._

"_Well...it was _your _birthday_._" He said before turning around and walking the other way. The words slowly faded as Mai stared at his retreating figure. It didn't rain that day._

_-OO-_

"Mai, Mai" Ayako was waving her fingers in front of the brunette who was looking distant with a smile. She snapped back to reality.

"You are fine? You just looked like someone crazy... smiling for no reason," Ayako explained worriedly.

"I am fine. But thank you guys for remembering, it meant a lot." She said to everyone, as they smiled.

"This party just started, we are going to this karaoke place and have fun till it ends, okay kiddo! My treat" Bou-san ruffled her hair as they dragged her out of the office. She noticed from the corner of her eye that Naru was coming too, which made her more excited than anything.

As they stood on the elevator, her new phone rang. Every looked at her, as she frantically searched for her phone in her purse. "Moshi, Moshi"

"No!...they know...we are going to this karaoke place...umm...I don't think they would mind...I will ask them" She stopped talking on her phone and asked everyone.

"Can my friends Lina and Ryo join in.." She asked everyone.

"Yeah, of course, Ryo is that handsome guy right? Why not?" Madoka answered for everyone, much to _someone's _annoyance.

"You guys could come... Bou-san will give you the address... oh you know... bye" She put the phone back in her purse.

"Ne, Mai? Where did you get the cell phone." Ayako brought up the question.

"Ryo gave it as a present to me," she answered rather shyly and informed everyone that the no. is the same as before.

The ride was short as they climbed down from the van and entered the place. They were seated and ordered as Ryo and Lina came in too. They were friendly and easily befriended the others. They ate a little snack and decided to give the presents.

They were going around the round table as everyone gave their presents and Mai opened it. Going in the seating order, first was Lin and Madoka, who gave her a beautiful blue dress, Masako gave her a make-up kit, which looked expensive, John gave her a cross pendant, Yashuhara and his girlfriend gave her a white snow jacket, Ayako gave a set of perfumes and finally Bou-san, took out a huge wrapped box.

She opened the box and there was another box, and in this way there were six boxes until the smallest one which was empty... this made Mai really angry... and she glared at him as the other laughed like maniacs. Then he gave her the actual present, a charm bracelate, which looked simple and probably didn't cost much, but he was the one who was paying for the food.

The next in line was Ryo, who was sitting beside Mai; everyone already knew that he gave her a present and was about to move on. But he also got something from his pocket and gave to Mai, "Happy Birthday! May all your wishes come true!"

"Thanks, but-"

"Just open it"

"Oh My God" Mai's eyes widened and she looked really excited.

"I-I got accepted in ETU (a.n: sorry for the weird name)...How did you?"

"My mom's friend is a teacher in there and their recommendation was enough..."

"Thank you so much" Mai hugged Ryo out of excitement and read the letter again.

"Congrats, Mai" Everyone said in unison, except Naru and Lin, who was observing Naru.

Everyone talked about the university Mai would be going to next year, and how this was one of her top choices of collages. Although the SPR members were a little sad, they tried to be happy for Mai's sake.

On the other hand, the girl in question was not aware of the whole moving away from this city situation. She was happy for the moment. Everyone went to the dance floor and had fun. Naru was observing her all the time trying to figure what should he be, sad or happy or anything at all.

"So, she is going away... just an assistant, get another one...right?" Gene asked in his head.

"No, she makes good tea." Naru shook his head but no one was around to see it, including Lin, who was dragged by Madoka to dance.

"Anyone can make good tea." Gene continued with his mission of making Naru realize he-really-loves-his-assistant-who-makes-good-tea and when with other guys make him jealous.

"No, Mai is Mai." Naru answered.

"You know, you say _no_ too much."

"N-...Forget it."

"Why not stop her? Tell her not to go."

"Why?"

"You already know the answer."

"Whatever."

"At least give her what you bought. You are loosing to Ryo." Gene insisted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ryo gave Mai two presents, and you didn't even give one. Shame on you, little brother." He could see Gene smirking at him. But he ignored it and shifted his gaze from the ice in his glass to the said boy.

They were dancing too close for his comfort causing him to glare at the 'couple'. Then he saw Mai coming towards him, so, he got back to the glass as she took a seat beside him.

"Thanks for coming, I know it was just a waste of time for you, probably you were dragged or blackmailed by Madoka right?" That was rhetoric question. She talked as she drank her juice.

"hn"

"That meant a lot to me. Ryo's wait-" She smiled at Naru and was about to go back as-

"Mai, Come with me." Naru abruptly stood up and took Mai's hand as he walked towards the main door.

"N-Naru wait...everyone-"

"Just. Follow." His voice was dark causing Mai to shut up and follow, she didn't have a choice anyways, he was still dragging her. After coming out, he let go of her hand.

She found herself walking in the parking lot towards his car. They stopped at the driver's door as Naru opened and took out something while Mai stood there staring at him.

"Here." He gave it to him.

"..." Mai took the bag but still stared at him with blank expression.

"Don't stare at me. Open it." This made her snap back and focus on the thing currently she was holding. _Naru gave me a present... A PRESENT. _Her mind was doing some sort of happy dance as she couldn't stop blushing.

She slowly tore the wrapping paper and opened the box, only to find another slightly smaller box. "Don't tell me there is another box inside?" Mai asked disbelievingly.

"No, I am not an idiot." He answered in monotone.

Opening that she found a round turquoise and golden music box. She opened it and the tune was very beautiful in the quiet night. As the music played, she looked at the designs curved on the box. There were glassy surface over the designs and was sparkling. It was marvelous and exquisite and... expensive.

As she looked up and found Naru staring at her with... _much gentler eyes?_ Maybe she is dreaming. She blushed lightly and opened her mouth to say something, but he was already walking towards the entrance.

"Wait! Naru!" He stopped midway.

"Tha-" She continued.

"I don't want to be tagged as a cheap boss." Naru turned around to face his assistant.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that..." she muttered and forced herself to smile. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

"You are welcome." He smiled...actually smiled...like last time. She wanted to faint really bad... this isn't a dream right?... By the time, she was done being very very happy, he was already inside the door and she had to run to catch up.

It seemed like no one recognized their little rendezvous, for which both were thankful, not that it was their secret, it was only awkward. But everyone recognized that Mai's mood went up double notch after _something_.

After marathon dancing, they all insisted Mai to sing as they heard about her singing talent before and was very curious to listen. After denying thousand times, she finally agreed. So, after her song, they will cut the cake.

Ryo got on stage and announced on the microphone. **"So, now will be a song from Mai, our very own birthday girl."**

Mai blushed at the way he said it and 'ow' was heard all over the restaurant. Everyone clapped. While deciding which song to sing, someone shouted, "Sing from your heart"

Someone else shouted, "What you wish for"

Suddenly Naru popped in her head, she shook her and blushed lightly but it was not that visible from the little stage. She, finally, decided which song she wanted to sing.

-OO-

So, how was it? Good...bad...very bad (hopefully not)... Review. If there are any spelling errors or such just pm me and I will revise it asap. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time.

I am planning to make the next chapter a song fic, my first one ever... I am almost done with it.

As for me, I thought it was not that good and Naru was a bit OC but I went with it because that much change was needed for the story. I updated after a long time, so it might be a little... umm... dragging?.. or boring?.. i don't know... what do you guyz think? By the way, now my tests are over, _temporarily_, so I am gonna try to post every week... bye

-OO-

The questions from this chapters:

Will Mai go to the University and leave everyone behind?

Is Naru going to stop her...at all? Or even confess his feelings? Or Ryo is going to confess first? ;)


	9. Do You Believe in Miracles?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ghost Hunt or the song "Miracle", which is by Cascada.**

**Chapter 8 Do you believe in Miracles?**

Mai was certain which one she wanted to sing and then Lina came one stage and gave her a paper that read

_"Miracle by Cascada"_

Mai looked at her and she just winked.

"I dedicate this song to everyone here," she said through the microphone smiling.

_Boy meets girl  
You were my dream,my world_

"Shibuya Kazuya, I am seventeen this year"

'His eyes aren't laughing'

"You think so, you have good taste."_  
_

_But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind_

"Yes, I am Oliver Davis. And I came to look for my brother."

"Do you love me or Gene?"_  
_

_So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you_

"Mai, Do you work anywhere else?"

"N-No"

"Do you want to work for me again?"

"Sure, of-course." I was so excited and happy.

"You still can shout. I can hear you already." His voice still has the same sarcasm in it.

"Fine, Oliver Davis." I said sarcastically.

"Naru" He corrected me.

_I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl_

He didn't ask me about my confession earlier or even my answer to his question._  
_

_Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me_

I want to answer him. But I never got the chance.

_I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me_

Someday I will surely answer him to his question that "It's you"

_I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me_

He never gives me chance with all his sarcasm and insults. But I want to tell him

_I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me_

Hopefully that time will come soon.

_Miracle... Miracle  
Day and night  
I'm always by your side_

When you are not here and when you are here, I always think about you. How you saved me every time..._  
_

_Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure_

_So take a try  
No need to ask me why_

I wasn't sure when you asked me, but when you left it was clear and painful._  
_

_Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you_

It was you from the beginning. I wish I could tell you. But what are you going to do?_  
_

_I need a miracle...  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me_

Do you love me...at all? Does my existence mean anything to you?

_I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me_

Your present was beautiful, but... you... never show any emotion. Why?

_I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me_

Do you love me? I want to know...

_I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me_

If I say I love you... Do you believe it?... Will you love me too?

_Miracle... Miracle_

I want you to love me. I believe in miracles.

--

So? Did you guys like it? R&R, I am going to update the next chapter soon.


	10. Dillemas

Hello everyone! This is the next chapter... Thanks a lot to all the reviewers. I appreciate that you like my story...

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ghost hunt or any of the characters, they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Chapter: 9 Dillemas**

After the song ended, everyone clapped and Mai was lost in the song before finally bowing to everyone. She shouted in the microphone, "Thank you, minna."

She looked at her friends and adopted family one by one, ending with Naru, who also looked at her and _smiled_, wait it was probably the trick of lights. But she smiled widely and climbed down the stage.

The cake was brought in, it was a heart with purple and pink decorations and a writing that said "Happy birthday to our angel, Mai"

That made Mai blush and Bou-san winked at her. '_So it was him. I knew that'. _Nonetheless, she cut the cake. She stuffed some in Lina's mouth because she was the closest one to her. The next one was to Ryo who was beside Lina. Then, Bou-san was a little taller to reach but she was successful. Everyone was now laughing hard watching the trio whose faces were messed up with cream.

Turning on her other side was Naru. Well, Naru wasn't really standing there, Madoka pushed him to Mai's side and_ at that time _he didn't mind much. But _now_, Mai stood there half way to his mouth with the spoon as the others kept laughing.

She decided that shoving something in his mouth that he doesn't like won't be the wisest choice, if it had something to do with tea may be he wouldn't have minded much, _or would he?. _

Thinking about several odds, she decided she can casually give him the cake rather than something extreme.With the smile still intact, she gulped inwardly, and proceeded to put the piece in his mouth.

On the other hand, Naru was openly staring at her hand that was about to attack him, but didn't. He didn't know if he was thankful or the other way. His eyes widened a fraction when she regained her position.

He barely opened his mouth and she forced the whole thing inside. '_That can't be helped,' _she said to herself before. He glared at Mai, but she just ignored it with a smile and attacked the rest of the SPR gang. To tell the truth, he wasn't the most angry person on the face of the earth either.

The rest of the day, which was only one hour, was spent chatting or dancing. As for Naru, staring and glaring was the main reaction.

The party ended, Mai and Lina left with Ryo. Bou-san and Ayako surprisingly left together. The rest went home in their respective ways.

After getting ready for bed, Lina asked Mai the question that was in everyone's everyone. "Mai, are you sure you want to go the university. The best psychology collage is the one in this city, why do you want to go that far?"

"I-I didn't really think about that. I knew I couldn't get in any of those, so I just gave my applications to all of them. I casually told Ryo about that one. I didn't know what he was going to do."

_'I don't know if I want to go now, but there is no hope staying here,' _She went to sleep with a confused mind. Someone else had a similar fate that night.

Naru stared at the ceiling of his room trying to sleep. '_She is really leaving... Well, if she wants, I can't care less,' _he thought as he shifted to his side.

_**-xxxxxxxxxx-**_

_**Dream Sequence**_

Mai was standing in a empty space and saw Gene approaching her. "Hi Mai! Happy belated birthday!"

"Thanks" She smiled and hugged him.

"How was your birthday?" Gene asked her as the scene changed and they sat down in roof-top of some building.

"Awesome, my best birthday after my parents passed away!" She answered like a little child. Gene laughed at her response and wished he could be there to.

"I am glad."

"So, how did you like my brother's gift?"

Her cheeks tinted slightly before answering, "it was beautiful."

"Why are you not wearing it?" Gene looked at Mai and saw she was confused. _Nothing new in that._

_'How are you suppose to wear a music box,' _she thought to herself.

Gene sighed. "He certainly knows you well."

For no reason, she blushed. "w-what are you talking about, G-gene"

"There is something inside that box. Push the little button on the side of it to open the drawer, that's also a jewelry box."

"I had no clue!" Mai said amazed.

"I am sure you will love that too."

"I am gonna tell you something and that would be your birthday day gift." Gene shifted to face Mai and looked at her seriously. She gave him her full attention.

"Noll loves you."

That was a reaction he would give thousand of dollars to see. Mai was crimson red. "That was not funny!"

She turned away from him. He said innocently, "but its the truth."

"You say that to me every time!" He seemed thoughtful for a second, stood up and held a hand to Mai.

"Come with me then, I'll show you something." Mai hesitated for a second but seeing his sincere smile, jumped up and held his hand.

The scene changed and they were standing in a beach during the sunset. The red-orange sky glistened. It was beautiful, especially in a quiet beach, with the scene being reflected in the water. Mai wished Naru was here.

"Sunset is a sad thing because it is the end of the day and everything seemingly comes to an end. But even though we can't get those days back, it brings a new day and gives us the hope for a new beginning ahead of us. If there wasn't something sad, you wouldn't know the happiness that you earn in life." Gene said with a sad smile looking at the sun.

"Why are you talking like that Gene? That is so much like Naru." Mai smiled to cheer him up.

_'Like Noll, huh.' _

The sun was not visible anymore. But it wasn't dark yet, the redness in the sky still remained. Both people engrossed in the scene before Gene broke the silence. "I love you, Mai."

Mai was caught off guard, thinking whether she heard it right. She looked at him incredulously.

"Are you Naru?"

It was after she said this that she really regretted it. '_It was so insensible of me, why do I have to be so stupid?' _

"No Mai, I am Gene."

He laughed lightly but she could see that it wasn't humor. He looked directly at her and smiled once again, "_I_ love you."

Mai shifted her gaze to her lap thinking of what to say, she was having a hard time trying to think of the right response. "I-I am flattered but-"

"I know you love Noll and only him. I just wanted to tell you for my sake. But we will always be friends. That won't change. It's a promise."

Being somewhat relieved, Mai gave him a weak smile. He continued, "I am glad that Noll found you. And I am sure that everything will be fine. When I died, he lost something, but he also gained your love because of that."

"I don't think it's true. He doesn't love me. He cares for me, but-"

"Don't worry, if he doesn't realize that I will haunt him for the rest of his boring, dull and idiotic life." He turned towards Mai with a mischievous glint in his eyes. The mood was suddenly lifted. Mai sweat-dropped before giggling. '_No wonder they are brothers, they change their moods super quickly.'_

_**End Dream Sequence**_

_**-xxxxxxxxxx-**_

The next day was another usual day at SPR. Mai was late, Naru was worried, but he pretended he was annoyed because of lack of tea, Lin was enjoying Naru's mood and suddenly the door opened slowly. The brunette tip toed hoping her boss won't hear it, but he was way ahead of her. And she knew it, she counted in her mind.

_'1...2...3...'_

"Mai, Tea!"

_'Right on time.'_

"Hai!" She shouted back. She took her jacket off and went directly to the kitchenette to make some tea.

The moment she stepped inside Naru's room, he greeted her with "You're late"

_'Yeah, yeah, I am always late, nothing new here,' _she said to her mind.

"Gomen, gomen." She apologized and placed the tea in front of him. He sighed and looked up slightly and then went back to his computer.

She cleared her throat. No response. A little louder this time. No response. Before she could try again- "Take a couch medicine if you have a problem."

"Manners. Someone should teach him manners... urgh.." Mai muttered.

"You are not here to teach me. Go back to work." All this time, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Idiot scientist." She said before turning back.

"What?" He instantly looked up.

"Nothing" She turned her head and smiled innocently though it had a hidden pleasure. '_I know one more thing that pisses him.' _

"Idiot scientist." She muttered one last time before opening the door.

"Mai." A chilly atmosphere settled in making making Mai freeze.

"S-Sorry?" She said with nervous smile and left hurriedly.

He sighed. _'Gene had to tell her about this stupid name.' _

The rest of the day was not that exciting. Everything was usual, until the end. Lin already left and Mai was about to leave too, so she decided to give Naru a cup tea before going. She put the cup on the table and looked at him for a second and turned to leave.

"The pendant looks beautiful on you." He looked up from his notebook as she spun around. Hearing that blushing was one thing, but she was more stunned. '_Did he just say something nice?'_

The pendant was simple but expensive. Just how Mai likes. She doesn't like too much decoration only simplicity. It was a white gold tear drop pendant with a rose in the middle. (**a.n:** I wish I could show that to you, just pretend something that looks beautiful to you...)

"Thank you." She tried to say more casually but it ended up being rather shy.

"Even someone like you can look beautiful wearing that pendant. My choice is always the best. Isn't it?" Mai's head shot up and saw him in front of her leaning on his desk and smirking.

"You! Narcissist! I-I am leaving now!" Mai cut in, too embarrassed and angry to listen to more I-am-complimenting-myself-and-not-you because you-are-not-worth-complimenting. She stomped out of the office and slammed the door behind her. _'Ending my day with that makes me feel refreshed.'_

Mai was on her way to her home. _'That narcissist. I hate him so much.' _The whole chaos at the end of the day totally changed her calm and collected and _gloomy _mood.

_**-xxxxxxxxxx-**_

The rest of that week passed more in a mundane order. Every night Mai would end up staring at the ceiling to decide either to go to the university or not. In turn, she would be late at work and get scolded by Naru. Nothing that major.

One day, Mai ended up getting a lift from Naru after a long time. She was very exhausted from filing and studies and couldn't get to the level of excitement that she usually had. Even though there were considerably less amount of filing _for some reason, _she was not herself.

"Are you going to the university?" Naru broke the silence in the car, he was always the one preferring silence but not when he was with Mai.

"I don't know... I didn't make any decisions yet." She answered looking out he window.

"You seemed excited about going there before." His voice didn't have any emotion.

"..."

_'She need to answer to me. I need to know damn it.' _

_Ring.. Ring.._

Mai's picked up her phone and her mood lifted a bit.

"Hi...Why?... but I can't-... I am not.. now?... oh, ok I will be ready... yeah I have half-day... so tomorrow then.. see you, bye Ryo!"

Ryo's name and Mai's sudden different emotions made Naru flustered if not angry. He was not the kind of person to meddle in other's affairs, but what has Ryo got to do with Mai. _'He said he loves her. But did she love her too?' _

"If you are going to resign, tell me, so that I can look for a new assistant." He said as they stopped in front of her apartment. Mai sneaked at glance at him. Nothing. No emotion.

She wished him to say something else, _but wishes don't always come true. _It ached her heart hearing the impassive statement.

She said bye half-heartedly and proceeded to go to her room. '_I need to decide quickly, one more night.'_

_**-xxxxxxxxxx-**_

The next day, Mai ended up with a lift from Naru again, even though it was a half-day and he usually worked all day. But he was going to meet up with someone, and it was towards her home.

"Hey, Mai!... and her boss" Ryo shouted, but the last portion was more like muttered.

"Hi" She answered getting down from the car

"See some energy, girl! I got this for you, get ready, and we have to hurry." He showed a shopping bag to Mai, who didn't seem that enthusiastic. By the way, Naru was still watching.

"Don't you think they will ask?"

"Chill, I am not any celebrity, its just I have to go because of my mother. I am not even member. Don't worry, just a favor."

He gave puppy dog eyes to her, to which she agreed and took the bag. Naru was furious with all this scene going on and was almost ready to get down and punch in those eyes, but restrained himself. And anyways, someone important was waiting for him, according to Madoka, Ryo wasn't worth his time. He drove off to the hotel.

_**-xxxxxxxxxx-**_

"Mother! What are you doing here?" Naru entered the room with surprise and shock as he found his mother, Luella Davis, who was _supposed _to be in England, running towards him.

The response was a hug, and not just any hug, but a bone-crushing hug. Just imagine how would someone who is absolute against hugging will like that. Madoka giggled seeing the annoyed expression in his face.

Madoka insisted his parents to come to hotel before barging in his office because that would probably annoy him more. Everyone knows the gloomy atmosphere at SPR due to Mai's apparent leaving. But this didn't stop his mother from doing eccentric things.

"How can you not call me for two months straight. You never visit me and now you stopped calling too, it's not acceptable. That's why I cam to visit you." She ranted as Naru stood there.

"The other reason was that we have attend an important party. And you too, considering you are the one inheriting our company." His father, Martin Davis, walked out from the other room in the suite and casually hugged his son.

"But, father, you know I don't like parties." Naru frowned a little, he was not in a good mood and parties were never his thing to begin with.

"No excuses." He father said before going back to the file in his hand. Naru was stubborn and could argue with his parents, but he could see it wouldn't work today. _Just get it over with._

"Fine"

_**-xxxxxxxxxx-**_

"Are you fine? You look down? I thought it would change your mood if you come!" Ryo asked as they were halfway to their destination. _'And that's the reason I wanted to take you out,' _he said to himself.

"Nothing...where are we going again?" Mai asked to the him.

He was was looking handsome in his black trouser. Mai was wearing a black knee length dress, bought by Ryo, with a blue flower imprint on the left-bottom and very subtle blue design all over.

They were currently driving to a party where he was invited with his mom. It was a formal party which is why he needed an escort and asked her. At first, she declined politely, but then he asked it as a favor, not really a real date or anything. Mai being the kind Mai couldn't deny the request after all he has done a lot for her.

"Mandalay Bay Hotel" Ryo answered with a smile. "I thought you wanted to talk to me about something."

"It's just that I don't want to go to that university. I am sorry."

_**-xxxxxxxxxx-**_

The black-clad took out the invitation from his pocket and checked the address. _Mandalay_ _Bay Hotel. _

_**-xxxxxxxxxx-**_

**A.N: **Before saying anything, one little clarification on Naru's reaction. Well, he is confused but he doesn't believe it...lol... that's pretty much summed up... did I just confuse _you_ now?

**A.N:** Tell me if you like the chapter or _not_, it was _long... _R&R... I was not that happy about this one, but I think the next one will be better...

**A.N: **This chapter was totally random. I never intended to put the party scene, but the next chapter is going to have parts of the party, because I think you guys would like to know what happens... right?... any suggesstions about the scenes?

**So, in the next chapter Naru will see Mai as Ryo's date... **


	11. Can you love two people?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ghost Hunt, it belongs to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 10: Can you love two people?**

**Mai' POV **

_Wow. _These people are rich. That was _so _an understatement. Most importantly, I can't believe that I am in one of those "parties of the year" for the opulent society of the city and even country. It looked pretty boring, to tell the truth, except for all the extravagant furnitures and the buffet. Oh well... I think I should stop gawking, or else people will think I am crazy.

**Normal POV**

"Mai, are you alright?" Ryo asked as both entered the hall giving our names to the front desk.

"...yeah," She forced my attention back to his 'date'.

"Don't worry, as soon I am done meeting the share holders of our company, I will take you to a secret place," Ryo assured with a smile.

"Where?" She slightly frowned at his escape plan.

"Didn't I just say a secret place," he slightly hit her forehead. They followed the waiter to their table where Mai recognized Ryo's mother.

"Good evening, Mrs. Atsushi." Mai tried to say in a ladylike manner to sound like the surrounding people. She considered bowing, but thought against it and felt a little relieved when she saw her smiling.

"Good evening, Mai. It is wonderful meeting you again. Ryo didn't tell me he is going to escort you. Did I mention you look absolutely wonderful."

"Thank you." Mai answered, a little embarrassed at such a complement.

"Let's go, you need to meet everyone." She stood up and the couple followed her.

The first table that they went to was the family of Akatsuki. Mai remembered reading about them in the newspaper. They have companies all over Japan. The head of the family, a rather large man, with tall and dark features, smiled at them.

According to her, it would have been better if didn't smile because that made him scarier. He shook Ryo's hand and kissed her hand lightly and started talking about new deal. At the end, he addressed Mai.

"Your escort looks like a real nice lady, only is that I haven't seen her around. What company is your father's, young lady?" Mai was a little surprised that she was questioned or even involved in a discussion.

"uh.." She looked away from his inquiring eyes trying to think of what to say.

"Her father passed away, long time ago. Anyways, it was nice meeting you." Ryo came into rescue and lightly squeezed Mai's hand.

"I am sorry." He whispered in Mai's ears as they moved to the next table. Looking at his face, she saw his concerned eyes, as she said an it's fine.

They went to a few other people and talked to them. Most of them were amiable and pleasant to talk to. They approached another group of people. They looked friendlier. Well, that was until they started talking, which was no so pretty...

"So aren't you too young to be taking over your mom's company," the son of the company owner asked Ryo while frowning.

Mai felt something like deja vu. After staying with Naru, this question was like a greeting from every client they had. But the fun part was Naru's cocky answers, which would either shut the person up or earn Naru a glare that he would never give a damn about.

"Not -" But this time, Ryo wasn't given a chance to answer, when someone else spoke once again.

"Don't you have an elder brother though?"

"Hello, Mrs. Atsushi. Nice meeting you." A well-dresses gentleman with his wife approached them from behind as the tention in the air dissipated.

"Oh, Hi, Mr. Davis. It's wonderful to finally get to meet you. How are you?" Ryo's mother asked them in turn as they walked to their table alongside us. The use of the word Davis tempted Mai to think of someone, but she evaded the thought.

The guys were now talking as Mai went over to the ladies being not that into all the business talk.

"I hope you get to meet my son, Oliver. I am sure you will get along well." Mr. Davis smiled.

"I am sure we will." Ryo returned the smile with a smile and took a sip of the drink. _'I won't really count on it, sir. I have met him, and he doesn't seem to have a good impression of me, either.'_

They excused themselves from their table and and went to have some appetizers. "Now, you too can have some fun, dance and do the teenagers stuff."

"Uh-yeah, thanks." They replied relieved that they don't have to meet with any more families and listen to their oh-so-pleasant conversation.

"Mai, let's go." Ryo grabbed Mai's hand and led her out of the huge hall/ball room. They took the lift to the terrace.

"You know, I didn't need an escort today. I just wanted you to come." He smiled and hoped that she wouldn't really get angry or anything.

"So you tricked me!" She somewhat screamed in the empty lift as the guy put his hands in his ears.

"Come down! Please!" He shouted as the lift came to a stop.

"Oh. My. God." She couldn't say a word more.

The terrace was...well... like every other terrace in the city, except for the fact that it is FIFTEEN STORIES TALL. You could see the whole city, minuscule shops, cars and people, which are not really minuscule in real life.

She ran to the edge and looked down. Feeling a little dizzy, she backed out and stared at the now amused boy standing in front of her.

"What?" She asked with annoyance.

"That was worth it.." He smiled and came to stand beside her.

"Are you still angry that I lied?" He asked looking at the starry blue sky.

"I am glad you brought me here, I guess it's fine." She smiled and followed his gaze upwards.

"And it was kind of weird how rich people are rich but so obnoxious in some ways," She laughed.

"How's that?"

"The guy who met earlier was asking me about my parents and my family, what has he got do with it, anyways. It was insulting... and then the other guy said you are too young to be the owner. That was funny too."

"Why didn't you say something... if Naru was there he would say some real nasty stuff making him regret what he said," she asked rhetorically and they both laughed hard.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Naru was never the kind of person to enjoy a party or any sort of gathering, but he wasn't anti-social. It was the people, they have a tendency to ask all sorts of questions that has no importance. Why does everyone have to care that he is younger, isn't it already enough that he can finish a research two days earlier than them.

Like the man he just met. He asked him that he looks too young to be in business. _He answered, "I look younger because I am. And it is usual that some people are intelligent at a younger age than others"_

The guy glared at him and his father had to take over the discussion to smooth the conversation. It was his fault anyways, he himself looked like a ghost, and Naru would know that because he had seen many and they looked like brothers. He didn't say that to his face, did he? So why does he have to?

He was now standing in the peaceful terrace looking at the beautiful sky. It was calm and soothing. He sipped his drink and swirled the goblet to move the cubed ices. For a moment he thought he heard something, or rather someone talking but he dismissed the thought as his imagination, even though he is not the sort of person to have space out and day dream. It was more like Mai.

"Mai.." the moment he whispered her name, he heard a laugh, more specifically, her laugh, if he was not mistaken. Oh, and he never makes mistakes... well not that he knows of.

He walked around the the penthouse, located in the middle of the terrace, and stopped at his tracks when he saw Mai with...with... the guy he most despised, Ryo. He couldn't hear what was they talking about but he could clearly see what they were doing.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"You know Naru could say the most funny things to people and not even know that it was funny. And he is so narcissist sometimes. But he- he is-" Mai couldn't finish her thought, because he didn't know how to.

"Do you know that he is Oliver Davis?" Ryo asked engrossed in his own thoughts..

"Yeah... wait you know?" Glad the topic was changed, she answered but then suddenly remembered that no one was supposed to know that.

"Umm... the couple, Davis couple, you met earlier were his parents."

"No kidding?" She said disbelievingly looking at him and he shook his head. She was thinking only one thing in her mind, _'Please don't say he is coming, Please.'_

"And I think he is coming too."

"Oh no.." She whispered not loud enough for her partner to hear.

All this time she wanted to tell him that she loves him, and not his brother, but if he sees her with Ryo. _'What am I suppose to say to him - I love you but don't worry Ryo is just my date?! Oh god! Why does it have to be me?' _But if he didn't care, he wouldn't mind right now either, right?

"...Mai? You ok?" Ryo asked worriedly at her different expressions and waved his palms in front of her face.

"Huh?.. I am fine.." She tried to calm herself.

There was a cold breeze flowing and Mai' short brown hair was dancing with the wind. She put a lock behind her ear as she seemed to forget what was on her mind and leaned on the boundary. Ryo briefly glanced at her and thought, _She is looking really beautiful. _

He was debating whether to ask the question about her boss or not. Whether she likes him or not. For some reason, he has got this idea that maybe she liked her boss even though most of the time she could be seen complaining about him.

"Mai, do you.."

"hmm?" She didn't even look at him but was savoring the quietness.

When he got enough courage to finally ask her, a strong wind flew making his hair slightly messed and hers too. She nagged about something causing him to focus his attention on her again..

"Ouch! It's burning. Something is in my eye!" She was roughly rubbing her eyes.

"What are you doing? If you rub like that, it's going to get worse, let me try it." He tackled her fingers from her face and forced her to face him. He tried to look her brown eyes.

"Now if you don't open your eyes, how am I suppose to see inside it?" He asked her mocking annoyance.

"But-" She retorted like a little child who got scolded for not doing the right thing.

"Slowly open it" He blew some air to her eyes and gently gave it a rub as it began to hurt less. So, she opened her eyes fully.

Opening her eyes got her to an awkward situation. Ryo was like inches away from her face staring directly at her. His dark blue eyes for a second seemed really different and she equally stared into it. For anyone it would seem they were about to kiss. But just then ruining the moment, Ryo's phone began to ring.

They broke their eye-contact as they simultaneously blushed red and looked pretty embarrassed.

"Hello, mom...oh okay... just coming..bye."

He sighed and faced Mai, "Mom wants me to meet someone _really_ important." The word was mockingly emphasized as they headed to the party.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Naru never took his eyes off the couple and stared at them with some sort of heat vision as if he had the power he would blow the scene away. But in reality, he had no such power and couple in question seem to be lost in their own world.

He really wanted to go in and ruin the moment, but for some reason thought otherwise. Mai looked really happy and calm. But after the wind it was getting heard to tolerate.

He was ready to walk in and tear them apart, and maintain a one mile distance or maybe more, between them. Thankfully, Ryo's phone rang. How he wanted to thank whoever called and give him/her some sort of present.

He still glared at the place where they were sanding a while ago. With all the energy and anger now focused on the glass in his hand, the glass suddenly broke.

Fortunately, the glass shards didn't get in his eyes or face, but his fingers were bruised badly. His thumb, index finger, and pretty much all the fingers of right hand got cut in different places and blood was dripping. He felt the pain but didn't care much about it.

His staring at space was over when the phone started ringing. He took it out with his left hand and attended the call.

"I am coming." That was the only answer to all the questions asked on the other side of the phone.

He took out his handkerchief and roughly wiped the blood away and then tied his right fingers with the same handkerchief.

He put the hand gracefully into his pocket and walked out with the impassive face on.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_**Sneak Peak of Chapter 11**_

"_Naru! How did you cut yourself?!"_

"_I heard you have a cute little girlfriend..."_

"_She would make a perfect wife and daughter-in-law... I need to talk to her soon."_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A.N: **Did you like the chapter? I think it was just the right length...everything is probably going to go fast from this chapter... so keep reading. I tried to make it funny, but don't know how it turned out... R&R...

Can you guys guess who would say those dialog?... lol... they are pretty obvious anyways... so till next time, what do you think is the answer to the question in the chapter title?


	12. A Dragging Party

**I changed my user name :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ghost Hunt, it belongs to the rightful owners.**

**Chapter 11:** **A** **Dragging Party**

Naru walked in the same chattering hall and suddenly the pain in his head became a lot worse. He was looking for his parents only to find them close to the front entrance talking to some lady.

He knew his parents will force him to stay in this party longer, which is why they were ready to grab him the moment he walked in. But he was intelligent, you know, so he used the back entrance.

He waited until the lady finished her talk with his parents, but it seemed impossible. He considered leaving but he wanted to finish this once and for all. This would definitely be his last party in a _long _time.

He sat down in one corner and decided to check on the cut. The handkerchief was getting soaked through. So, he got up to wash it off, but the moment he turned he came face to face with a brunette.

"Naru?!"

He realized that Mai was staring at the cut for the longest minute of his life.

"You cut yourself!?" She almost shouted. Naru was sure that if it wasn't that noisy here, everyone in Japan would've heard her.

"I know." He answered in a monotone.

"How? Why don't you treat it?" Mai came forward and took his hand in her own. _What is she doing?_

"You look more terrified than me." He replied after getting over the surprise but didn't remove his hand from hers. _Hey, I am the one hurt, and she is freaking out._

"That's called _love." _Gene commented in his head, putting extra emphasis on the last word.

_'If you don't live this moment, I will make your life.. no.. afterlife a hell.' _He said to his brother who for once listened to him, or did he?

"Mai, what happened?" Ryo came holding two glasses of drinks. He looked a little jealous at her reactions but didn't say anything more.

"Ryo, can you manage a first aid kit." She asked.

"Mai, there's no need." Naru answered for her and his voice was now cold and harsh.

"Yes, there is. Can you please bring one, Ryo?" She didn't seem to mind. Ryo nodded and left.

She was now dragging him to the lobby, so that they don't make a huge scene. He was following her having no idea why, but currently he doesn't seem to mind much except for getting a little irritated.

"I am not a kid, Mai."

"I don't believe it ... That wound can get infected badly. The genius didn't figure it out!" She said in a mocking tone.

They sat down in the lobby. A while later, Ryo came to give the first aid kit and left to talk to his mother about something. Mai was now carefully treating the wound.

"I wanted to be a doctor, so my mom used to teach me all this sort of stuff, I used to get happy, but then realized everyone knows this..." She trailed off and smiled to herself.

"You don't want to be a doctor anymore." Naru carefully picking out words asked the question. He was uncertain of having any conversation with her for unknown reasons.

"I don't know." She poured the alcohol on the last cut as he winced.

"Hey!" He almost jerked his hand away but Mai held it.

"Let me finish it!" Mai retorted.

After a few moments of silence, Naru spoke, "So, you are Ryo's date today?"

Mai blushed at the sudden question and answered in a low voice, "Yes."

"You like him?" All she could think was _'Wow. He is blunt, but why does he care?'_

She blushed a little more under his scrutiny but hurried her pace to avoid the question.

"It's done." She held his hand in front of his face.

"Thank You." He answered and there was a change in his tone. It was more gentle, or so Mai thought.

"Oh my god! You said thank you. Do you have fever? Or is the sun on the wrong side? Or is it blue moon?" She said dramatically and it attracted some attention.

Attention wasn't the problem, because they were already the center of attention in the lobby and everyone was looking at them, some with jealousy and some with sweetness.

"If you still want to be a doctor, I should say something to you: Doctors don't get freaked out seeing blood or injury... and you don't seem to progress well in that part." He smirked at her as she fumed and was walking to the ball room.

"You jerk! I helped you and you could only say that.." Mai kept on babbling as Naru followed her out smirking. Suddenly his mood became a lot better.

"They look like a cute couple."

"They are such a perfect couple."

This time they actually paid attention to the whispers and they both blushed. Mai blushed a crimson shade where Naru's was barely visible unless you look carefully.

"That guy is so handsome..."

"But the girl is a cute one too..."

_'But the girl is mine!... I mean, my assistant.' _Naru thought and glared at every guy looking at Mai.

_'The guy is mine back off...' _Mai thought as she glared at the girls who were looking at Naru dreamily.

Everyone backed off... taking a step back, anime style. The couple satisfied with the result entered the hall and looked for their respective companions.

Ryo and his mom were talking to Naru's parents, so they walked in their direction.

"Hi, Noll, what took you so lo- what happened to you hand?" Naru's mom exclaimed with worry.

"I am fine, mother."

They introduced each other, and talked for some time about the company and their lives. Luella was _quite _interested in Mai and asked her about her school and work. (**a.n: **she knows about Mai working in SPR, you probably guessed who told her, and Ryo's mom knew that).

They finally finished their conversation and was getting ready to leave.

"Let's go, Mai." Ryo asked Mai with a smile and offered his hand. Mai blushed slightly and accepted it. On the other hand, Naru and his parents left a few minutes ago.

"Thanks a lot for coming, I owe you a favor." He said as they walked to the elevator.

"No problem. I had a lot of fun."

"You wait here and I will get the car."

"Okay." Mai was waiting for Ryo close to the main entrance when she heard two people talking. She recognized one voice, so she decided to follow. It was quiet and no one was outside.

"But I want to come to your office and meet everyone." An eccentric voice said dramatically.

"Mother, we work there, it is not a cafe." The reply was cold and irritated. Finally, Mai came face-to-face with the mother-son pair talking... or arguing.

"I know, but I want to meet your friends and talk to Mai more." She beamed.

"She is my assistant for God's sake, why do you want to talk to her?" Naru looked exhausted and seriously annoyed.

"To give her some scoop about you." She answered with a teasing smile.

"Huh?" Naru looked thoroughly confused. This was an unique expression on his face that Mai had never seen.

"You must annoy her, so I will help her get you back for it." She said innocently looking at him.

"Who told you that I annoy her? Who told you about everything in SPR?" Naru's face turned stone and he glared at her.

"I have my sources... and if you must know Madoka." She didn't pay attention to him a bit.

"Why did I even ask?" He asked himself putting a hand in front of his face.

"I wonder that too, you should have known."

"Mother, when you come don't act...so..." He trailed off not knowing exactly how to finish the sentence.

"Oh your father is here, bye." She said in a hurried manner and walked towards the car.

"Bye, Noll. Hopefully you will come to visit us sometime." Martin spoke lowering the glass of the car.

"You're not staying in Japan?" This was a confusing day for Noll.

"No, we are returning on the first flight tomorrow morning." His mother answered for him as he scowled finally realizing that all the conversation with her was unnecessary. He wanted to smack his head on the nearest wall.

"Bye, father, _mother_." He finished and the car sped off.

_Ring Ring_

That very moment, Mai's tone started ringing. She was observing coughevasdroppingcough during the whole conversation, but now her cell phone just ruined the atmosphere.

Naru stiffened and then turned around to see Mai struggling to find the cell in her purse. Then she smiled at him nervously.

The ringing died and it seemed like someone else was going to die soon... too soon for her age. She walked towards him, fidgeting and twisting her dress with her finger.

"Mai."

"Hi, Naru. I am really sorry."

"You were listening." It was a question that he knew the answer to. He sighed. If previously he just wished to smack his head, now, he was ready to do it.

"Your mom is really... different." Sensing that Naru is probably not that angry, she decided to break the silence.

"Tell me about it." He whispered it to himself and Mai heard it and she giggled at his reaction. You can't help it, when the perfect Naru looks helpless. It is a rare sight.

"What are you giggling about?" He shot her a glare that she ignored.

"It is a rare sight, indeed." She finished her thought and stopped laughing.

"What is?"

"You looking helpless." She said innocently as if he wasn't insulting him.

"You do remember that I am your boss, right?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"Ok, boss." She straighten herself and saluted mockingly. He glared at her harder. _His assistant is making fun her. _It obviously hurt his pride.

"Don't glare at me like that... it's not office hours and you're not my boss. And, come on, I can't make fun of a friend." She shrugged and realized what she said after saying it. It was the truth, but still... saying that to Naru seemed so awkward. His eyes widened the slightest bit, but he managed to slip his mask back on.

"..."

"Sorry" She apologized for she was feeling rather uneasy at the silence.

"For what?" Now it was her turn to be surprised, she looked at him with her big chocolate brown eyes and he smirked.

She made incoherent sounds as the response.

"Mai, I am afraid, I don't know that language." He smirked once again making Mai red with anger.

"You are really narcissistic, do you know that?"

"Yeah.. that's an old news. You need to update yourself." He waved her off.

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Freak."

"Mind your language or I can fire you." He didn't glare, looked passive.

"Mind your language or I can fire you." She mimicked his words and stuck out her tongue.

Before, he could say something, Ryo's car came up from the driveway of the hotel.

"Bye, Naru." She forgot everything in a second, waved him a good bye, and left.

He was feeling a lot... refreshed. Being with Mai makes his life...

"A little more nice, pleasant, enjoyable, fun, less boring, less dull..." Gene started saying different adjectives in his head as he cursed himself for even starting that sentence in the first place.

"It is times like this when I think you should be alive... SO THAT I CAN GET THE PLEASURE OF KILLING YOU!" He shouted in his head.

**-xxxxxx-**

Ryo's mother was always keen about opportunities and she never gave one up. Mai was certainly a nice girl, and she knew her family from a long time ago. _She has the potential to become a very good daughter-in-law... and of course, a beautiful wife._

Ryo also seemed fond of her, even love her_, wasn't she his date. _According to her, it was her responsibility to make the first move. She opened her cell phone and called Mai.

Mai was hope in half an hour, it was a short ride. She was getting ready for bed when her phone rang.

"Hello... Hi Aunty! (like Aunt)"

She was surprised as to how she knew her number, but nonetheless she continued talking. She learned that Ryo's elder brother, Ryuki, is getting married at the end of next month. She was of course, invited to the wedding, but she was also invited to go and help with the arrangements next week.

She remembered Ryuki. He was like an older brother to her and always teased her about anything and everything. She was excited that she would get to meet him and help in his wedding, may be she would even get to tease him.

She was indeed excited. It was first time, she would be helping with someone's wedding. _There is so much awaiting her. _

She didn't know that there was a lot more than she ever expected was waiting for her. Next week.

**-xxxxxx-**

**A.N: **I am not really happy with this chapter, it seems too OOC for the characters. Anyways, R&R... and tell me how did you feel about it. The story would be coming to an end soon, 2 to 3 chapters more.

**A.N:** I hope there aren't many mistakes... if I find out, I will revise it.

Bye


	13. A Sudden Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ghost Hunt and it belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Chapter 12: A Sudden Proposal**

Naru wasn't happy today. It is true that he is not the person to roam around having cheerful thoughts or chat to people, that would be rather scary, but he wasn't happy. Lin could understand it very well and so was keeping a safe distance from him, in case something got out of control.

The reason of his unhappiness, meaning his assistant, seemed to be too preoccupied to notice it. And that is a potential reason to be angry about. After all, Mai is the only one who can get away with scolding Naru for the lack of happiness in his life.

Mai has been like this for a few days now. When the only cheerful person in the dark and gloomy office is quiet, you are bound to notice that something is out of place, otherwise you would be inhuman. Even though Naru was very close to becoming one, he actually saw it and thus the extra dark aura around him.

She would smile and try to hide her problems like she usually does whenever anyone is around. But anyone can see her turmoil if they look in her eyes, which Naru does often, consciously or unconsciously, that's another question.

She started behaving like this from the day she came from her day off. _What exactly happened in one day? _Naru asked himself.

"Well, you would know if you ask her." Gene asked his brother, genuinely curious. He was concerned because he could see that his brother was worried... very much. He didn't talk to her recently, otherwise he could have asked her.

_Like I am going to, _Naru answered to his older brother, who grimaced at the answer.

The knock on the door saved Naru from Gene's wrath. Mai came in with tea and set them down on his desk with a smile. _A fake one, _He added in his head.

"We are out of tea, so I will go to buy some tea, ok?"

Naru nodded.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"I have to tell Ayako tomorrow and Bou-san...some time later," Mai said to herself. She was going to ask Naru to let her go early tomorrow because she was going to meet the miko.

_But Naru looked so angry. _She noted that he wasn't like himself last few days; and because she wasn't in a mood to argue, she didn't ask the reason either. _He would mock her about something anywyas._

She has 3 more days to think. _I better make a decision fast. _

She took out her cell phone and called Lina.

"Hi, are you free during lunch hour today... I need to talk to you about _that... _Thanks, you can come topick me up in a half an hour.. bye."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

The front of SPR opened revealing the monk and miko arguing about something

"Where's Mai?" They asked when they realized their usual greeting didn't come.

"Mai is out to get tea." Lin answered appearing on his doorway momentarily. They sat down to wait for her. A few minutes later, Lina entered the main office.

She stared at the 'couple' for a few minutes and then sat down on the opposite couch. "Hi, guys!"

"Oh, Hi Lina. When did you come?" They asked together and then glared at each other.

"Just now. I am going to get lunch with Mai after she comes back." She said and looked around the office.

"I remember something, Bou-san I heard you were in a band, wanna go to the concert of Linkin' Park? I have 2 tickets, but I can't go."

"When is it?" He looked interested.

"Three days from now, on Sunday." She said taking out two tickets from her pocket.

"I got a performance that day." He answered with disappointment.

"And I have a meeting." Ayako added.

"Why don't you ask Mai?"

"Ah, she didn't tell you yet?" She said disappointedly.

"She didn't tell us what?" He said looking curious.

"Oh, nothing, forget about that." She waved her hand in front of them and smiled nervously.

"She was going to meet me tomorrow. But what is this that you are talking about?" Ayako frowned and narrowed her eyes at Lina.

She didn't want to lie and fortunately, Mai entered, interrupting the conversation.

"Hi, Bou-san, Ayako!" She waved happily.

"Oh, Lina you are here. I am sorry I was late. I am coming." She walked to the kitchen to put away the tea and inform Naru that she is leaving.

"She looked fine, last time I talked to her she sounded worried. And you are going to tell us something." She directed the last question at Lina. She liked the girl but not now because she was hiding something _important_ related to Mai.

"I can't tell... you have to ask her." The girl finally stated under the scrutiny of soon-to-be-angry miko.

"Lina-chan, tell us what's wrong, we can help Mai." The monk suppressed his anger to ease the situation and get the girl to talk.

"You should really ask her, she is going to tell you guys soon." Lina answered and stood up.

"So, Bou-san, Ayako, was there anything you needed." Mai asked the two as she came out from Naru's office and got her jacket.

"Mai, we need to talk, can you come over here?" Ayako said form where she and Bou-san were sitting. First, Mai looked at them confused and then looked at Lina as she nodded. She realized it was time to say it.

She took a glance at Naru's closed door and sighed. She sat down where Lina was sitting a moment ago.

"Ryo's mother asked me if I want to marry Ryo." She finally said it. The couple gasped in shock.

"And you said no, right?...right?" Ayako was the first one to recover. The fist time, it was more of a rhetorical question, but Mai's quietness made her more eager.

"You didn't?!" Bou-san exclaimed. Mai slowly shook her head.

"Why?" He asked incredulously.

"I don't know." She whispered. They were all silent until-

"Naru?!" Lina broke the silence when she saw that Naru was standing outside his office looking...well...not so good. He quickly recovered when everyone started staring at him.

"Oh, I will go to lunch and I will talk to Ayako tomorrow, okay?" She said and hurriedly went outside.

"This is not a cafe to discuss personal problems." Naru said icily before going back to his office. Mai felt tears in her eyes, as she walked outside the office building._ How could he say that. _

As soon as they were outside the building, Lina hugged Mai tightly. "I am sorry,"

"I had to tell them someday."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

**With Naru...**

_They are getting loud again._ He was waiting for Mai to come from tea shopping. They might be able to cheer her up. Otherwise there was no reason to allow those bickering people in his office. Without her random chattering the office was getting too quiet. Yes, he preferred quiet but Mai was just... it is _hard_ to explain.

_**Knock Knock**_

She didn't wait for any acknowledgment, just came in and left after the one sentence: "Naru...I am going out for lunch."

Now that she was gone, it seemed that those two haven't left yet. He needed to give them a piece of his mind. They were giving him a headache now.

He closed the book that he had been staring at from the morning and was still on page 10. _Usually_, he would be done in two hours and if he was focused, one hour was enough. But today_, _he didn't pay attention to half of the things he read.

So he opened the door and saw that Mai was sitting with her head down and the other two were looking at her expectantly, whereas Lina stood beside her.

"Ryo's mom asked me if I want to marry Ryo." Mai whispered in the faintest voice he ever heard coming from her. His feeling was indescribable, more like he didn't feel anything and was getting numb.

The next question from Ayako seemed to calm his nerves down. "And you said no, right?...right?"

But when no answers came his heart was racing and eyes widened. _How can she say yes? _

"You didn't?!" Th monk exclaimed, mirroring his feelings. He was paying careful attention to Mai as she shook her head.

He wanted to go and grab her to ask why she didn't say no. He was way past anger, he was furious and ready to kill anyone... specifically Ryo. _Then she can't marry him, right?_

The rest of the conversation was blurred as he tried to seriously think things through. He was fazed and his unconscious mind took over. _Mai's going to marry Ryo, and... and... leave... with him... he is not gonna see her anymore._

"Naru?!"

Being startled, he quickly looked up and registered everything around him. He said the first things that came to his mind.

"This is not a cafe to discuss personal problems." He didn't look back, went straight to his room. That was not he was going to say, but somehow he was saying what he had in mind. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know this information or not_, but somehow it is better that he knew it._

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"Mai what are you going to answer? You love Naru, right?" Ayako asked the questions she took a sip from her cup of tea.

They were sitting in a coffee shop close to SPR building. She went to ask for Mai's half day off and Naru agreed, mostly because he wasn't paying attention to her, only nodded to whatever she was saying.

"I-I do, but... It's like... three years and... he didn't say anything." Mai looked almost as if she was going to cry.

"Mai, you know he changed, he is more..." Ayako tried to counter her. She really wanted to help. She was like the little sister she wanted. It may sound cheesy, but she admired the girl for her determination and personality.

"I know, he is more open and nice... nicer than he was before and he always helps me and saves me... but its only because he thinks of me as a friend... or maybe a co-worker. I barely pass through his facade." Mai shrugged and leaned backwards to stare at the sky.

"But you don't love Ryo, do you?" The red-head asked her knowing the answer.

"I don't but he loves me, his mom told me, and he is really nice and I know him since childhood."

"What did that witch," The older woman asked angrily and seeing Mai's glare, she corrected herself, "Sorry... What did his mom tell you? You are too young for marriage anyway."

"His mom thought about all that, she said we won't marry now, just get engaged. And she helped me a lot too, I don't want to upset her." The brunette was now staring at her tea that she didn't drink a bit.

"It's your life, and getting you to a college doesn't mean she owns you. Wait a minute, what exactly did she tell you, word by word, tell me, _now_." Ayako glared at Mai, because she had an idea what might have happened and caused Mai not to answer or _reject_ her too quickly. _That woman must be scheming something._

"Everything was going fine until,"

_-xoxoxoxoxo-_

** candianviolet: **I know, I should have put the introductions there, but the chapter was getting long unnecessarily, so I thought I will cut that out. Thanx for reviewing :)

**A.N:** Hi, guys! This is a cliffie... next chapter you will get to see what exactly did Ryo's mom (the witch) say...

**A.N:** I think compared to this chapter last chapter was way better. This is more like a tension filled one... but I don't think I did a really god job. Anyhow, tell me what do you think about it, or any suggestions... R&R... **Thanx to everyone who reviewed last time... **If any part was confusing... tell me and I will try to revise soon.


	14. An Unexpected Meeting

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT Ghost Hunt. _**_(I think, by this time, you are very aware of this)_

**IMPORTANT: I did a little revision. If you read this already, You DON'T have to read again, it's pretty much the same... I deleted a repeated part (Thanx to candianviolet for pointing it out to me). Hope you enjoy!**

_Last Chapter:_

"It's your life, and getting you to a college doesn't mean she owns you. Wait a minute, what exactly did she tell you, word by word, tell me, _now_." Ayako glared at Mai, because she had an idea what might have happened and caused Mai not to answer or _reject_ her too quickly. _That woman must be scheming something._

"Everything was going fine until,"

**Chapter 13 Unexpected Meeting**

_**Flashback:**_

Mai was sitting in the living room of the two storied house... or mansion. The living room along with the second story of the mansion was decorated with pink and white flowers. The person who decorated had taste.

That was the most exquisite hall she has ever seen... even in dreams, but that doesn't count, considering her dreams are full of haunted castles and scary ghosts.

_Doesn't people get married in churches? Oh well... they are after all rich and have different tastes. _

Then Mrs. Atsushi came out with her personal secretary, a very tall woman with dark hair tied in a ponytail. ("Why are you describing her assistant?"-"She was really pretty, so I thought I should. Anyways...") She smiled widely at the brunette and motioned her to come close while talking to another man.

Mai smiled back and went to her. "Good morning, Aunty."

"Good morning, dear. So, I didn't inconvenience you, right?" She stopped talking to the man and addressed Mai.

"No, not at all, I was free and I am more than happy to help." She assured her, slightly embarrassed at the formality.

"Then it's okay. Here's the chef, They have a wide variety of selections, I don't have time to sample and select every single dish. I need this many courses," she handed Mai a list and she took it, "You wouldn't mind narrowing it down to your tastes, would you?"

"Uh-No... but my taste, is it alrig-"

"Mai, I know you have good taste and you are a good cook yourself and your mom was one too, so I am perfectly content with your choices." She again flattered the girl as she put a hand on her short hair.

"Don't forget, after you are done, I need to talk to you." The woman said before turning and leaving.

So, she started her job, and was very happy with it. Mostly, because she got to taste every dish and not to forget desserts were included too. She loves food and it was delightful!

("There were deserts too, what kind?"-"Not the point, Ayako. The main part is coming..." - "Oh, sorry, I just get excited when desserts are mention, sorry." - "Sshhh..")

She looked around, she was done and waiting for Ryo's mom. She didn't get to meet him the whole day, _may be he's not home today. _

"If you are looking for Ryo, I sent him on an errand because I need to talk to you alone, come with me." _Why she wants to talk to me when Ryo's not around? _Though confused, she followed her without any questions and went inside an office room.

"You don't have a clue why I called you?" _To get my help?... I didn't meditate about this._

She laughed at Mai's face. "I like that you are so simple and honest. I was wondering for some days now, why did you refuse the scholarship?"

("You refused it?"- "Yes" - "You never told me about it" - "I was gonna tell you, just listen...")

"I know people, who have become my new family, I don't want to leave them and I also found a good college here,"

("Not a lot of people, you mean, Naru," - "No, I don't." - "I know you do." - "Fine.")

"Oh, the college that you asked Ryo to switch the scholarship for, because its the same branch or something, isn't it?" The girl in question nodded and the woman now sat down opposite her paying close attention to her movement as she slightly shifted from her position. _I did say I will do it, Ryo said he can do it faster. _

"Don't worry, I am not imposing, I knew your parents and they are my close friends, and I will always have special favor for you. I will help you no matter what problem you are in. And I know Ryo will do the same." The mention of Ryo's name caused her to blush as she smirked and seemed to enjoy this whole situation.

"I meant it. I am always ready to help whenever you are in problem and you parents did tell me to look after you after all." This got Mai's attention and she looked up in curiosity because as far as she knew, their family didn't meet after she last saw them.

"I talked to your mom before she... I was informing her about our success when I got the news." She answered her unvoiced question. The girl's spirit went down considerably at the mention of her mother's death.

"Don't cry, dear. I was just starting the good news with your mom's memory." Mrs. Atsushi walked over to her and hugged her.

"Good news?" It was the first time she talked in this whole conversation as the other woman walked to the window and looked distant.

"I want you to marry Ryo." She turned and fixed Mai with a steady glance.

"Marry?" Mai was shocked out of her wits. Still, that's an understatement. _Come Again? Holy & I think I just got hit by a car and is about to lose consciousness._

"Yes, Ryo loves you and I want happiness for him and not to mentions yours too. I know you will be a perfect wife...I will take care of you as my own daughter." Mai spaced out the whole speech about how she has settled everything if Mai agreed and how is she going to take care of her. She was staring at the floor, processing the first few sentences.

"Mai?" Her name broke her from the reverie...or nightmare. "H-Hai"

"I give you time to decided whatever you would like to do, don't forget whatever your decision is, you will always be my daughter."

"Hai"

"One last thing, don't tell Ryo about this conversation. I will talk to him later. I want to know your answer first. He loves you too much to confess his feelings and make you feel uneasy in front of him."

_I understand him. I know how it feels when you confess to someone and then end up getting rejected but still spending time with him. _

"Yes, I understand." She smiled at her and got up to leave.

"Then I will meet you next week, same day, same time, think about it carefully. I always want your best. Good bye." She smiled once again and waved her hand at Mai.

"Good bye" Mai smiled and left the room but bumped at someone just outside.

"Yo, hime-chan" Ryukii smiled at her.

"Ryu-chan" Mai hugged him as he raised an eyebrow.

"I told you not to call me Ryu-chan or anything like that." He hugged her back.

"I also told you not to call me hime-chan." She said breaking off.

"But I am getting married, and when you say that it sound like I am some little kid at kindergarten."

"Fine, fine, so who's this unlucky girl?"

"Oh, it is... did you just say unlucky? I don't like you now." He whined.

("He is just like the monk." - "Pretty much" - "He is so gonna get pissed off, now that you have another pretend-brother-who-looks-out-for-your-safety-but-usually-can't" - "He's not... no, you're right")

"I will drop you home. What were you two talking about?" He asked as they walked outside the front gate.

She thought what to say and then answered, "Nothing much" _except that I got one week to decide if I want to marry Ryo or not... the biggest decision of my life!_

"You looked pretty upset when I met you then, anyways, got a boyfriend?" He asked as they drove to her home. She blushed at the question but quickly answered no.

"Such a shame, I wanted to beat a guy up and say I am protecting my little sister."

"Well, you have Michiru and she is _so_ gonna hate you when that happens."

"She is too young... I have to wait for that."

"Can't wait when the time comes."

"Mai, if somethings wrong, you can talk to me," he said seriously as they stopped in front of her apartment, "I can beat anyone up and I am more stronger now." _even a ghost? _She thought to herself because usually her problems arises from ghosts or... Naru. _Well he probably can beat up Naru, right?... what if he uses PK, oh no._

"Oh yeah, I can see that. But, thanks... Bye" She said and smiled gratefully because she knew he cared.

_**End of Flashback:**_

"So? You have two days..." Ayako prompted when Mai fell silent after the story.

"I think...I have decided..."

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

**Back at office**

"So, why are you here Lina?" Bou-san asked. They were sitting in silence for a few minutes, neither having the interest to start a new conversation.

"Waiting for Mai." She answered and then added, "She was talking to Ayako, getting a half day off. When she comes, we will go home."

His mouth formed a 'o' and he looked at the watch.

"I wonder how was she at office now that he knows she is getting married... or about to." Lina seemed to be talking to herself, but Bou-san answered anyways.

"He doesn't talk... so when no one talks you can't really do anything. And Ryo is..." He trailed off and there was a short silence before Lina said anything. Little did they know, the dark-haired boy was listening to them quite attentively.

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

**With Naru**

He wasn't leaning on the door, but he could hear them...because he was sitting on the couch close to the door instead of sitting on his table.

"He doesn't talk... so when no one talks you can't really do anything. And Ryo is..."

_I don't talk?! Maybe not babble like them... that's annoying. _He was not trying to listen to them, he just can hear them, it wasn't his fault.

"Let me finish the sentence... Ryo is the kind of person, when crossed halfway, needs a little kick to succeed, which his mother oh-so-kindly is giving him. And you..." Gene was giving his brother the unwanted company that he doesn't need, at least that's what Nary thinks.

_And me? _Even though Naru wasn't eager to know what his brother is gonna supply to give him courage or assurance, he was risking it.

"Oh, you?... You are the kind who needs a kick to start off, and unfortunately I am not there to give it to you. I am _so_ sorry." He said with an emotion that suggested that he wasn't happy with his brother's progress.

"I think Mai had a crush on Ryo, when we started middle school, I didn't know that he liked Mai too."

_Really, it was only because I wasn't there, _he thought smugly. It was just his unconscious mind taking over.

"Really? But how can she say yes, wasn't she leaving with some scholarship?"

_Yes, yes, I was wondering the same thing, even though I don't want her to leave._

"Oh she refused it."

_She refused? To marry him? How?... She still lov-lik- has a crush on him?... Doesn't she love me?..._

"She was going to tell you, but all this..." She trailed off.

Another silence.

"Mai, you're here." He heard the monk exclaim.

"So what did you decide?" He asked anxiously.

"I-"

"Mai!" A boy, he hates-oh-so-much screamed pretty loudly for an office, but then again, his office somtimes can be mistaken for a cafe.

That was a voice Naru would love to erase from his hearing range, unfortunately, it didn't seem possible. _Why is he here? It is my office and I decide who can be here. _

He got up, and opened his door only to reveal that Ryo was holding Mai's hand, with an expression of urgency as if his life was on the line.

"I really need to talk to you."

"But, it's not today."

"It's urgent." Finally Mai gave in and let him drag her. Everyone looked at each other as if asking 'what just happened here?'

Naru only caught a last glance at her. She also looked at him for a fraction second before they were out of the office.

"I might as well leave, he will drop her home." Lina said taking the leave first and everyone followed her suit.

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

**A.N:** Is it a cliffie?... I think this was a pretty quick update, see if you guys review I update early ;)

**Thanks to all my reviewers... I was really happy... **So tell me what do guys think about this one? Do you think some parts were unnecessary? Tell me and I will try editing or revising... R&R


	15. Everything gone wrong?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters, they belong to their rightful owners.**

_Last time: Ryo came to the office to get Mai... _

**Chapter 13 Everything gone wrong?**

Ryo slowed his pace once they were out of the office, his hand still holding on to Mai's, but now much gentler. They walked in silence, neither having the will to start a conversation.

Finally, they stopped close to a bench in the park and Ryo turned to look at her.

"Mai, I-I am sorry." He stuttered.

"Why?" Mai looked really confused and lost, because whatever happened it should be her saying sorry not him.

"My mom.. she said _somethings_ to you. It's not fair, I mean, it's not fair to force you to choose someone."

"She didn't-" Mai defended her without thinking. _She didn't say anything bad to me!_

"May be you didn't realize, but Ryukii told me. He heard everything." He continued, brushing her defense away.

"I have to tell you something," He took a deep breath and looked directly into her eyes, "I love you."

Mai didn't blush mostly because she knew it already and also because it was too tense of a situation to show that kind of reaction. She was a little stunned instead that he said it so easily.

In this few days, she already got two confessions, and unfortunately, she couldn't respond to any.

"I-I"

"I wanted to say it myself. I know you already love someone else." With this information, Mai looked at Ryo curiously.

"Don't look at me like that, I know you for a long time. So, I have a pretty good idea who you like and don't like." He laughed and looked at a far away distance.

"But, you still-"

"Like I said I didn't like my mom telling you," He turned away with his back facing Mai, "and not to forget the proposal is still open. But this time, it depends on you and what you want."

"Forget what my mom said and tell me your answer tomorrow at the coffee shop down the road during your lunch."

"Ryo, I can't... I don't-"

"Love me? It's fine, just tell me that then. I want you to think it over even if your decision doesn't change. It's like giving me some satisfaction." He said bitterly and turned to look at her again.

"Whatever happens.. even if you marry that arrogant boss of yours... you can't forget me. I won't let you forget your best friend at any cost. Okay?" He suddenly changed the mood of the situation and smiled at her. She smiled back and whispered, "Thanks."

"And well, if you forget me, I will haunt you forever and no ghost hunter could get rid of me."

"Fine, fine, I won't."

She really got some amazing friends. They understand her and support her but she could never be there for them.

"Ja ne.."

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

_Ring Ring_

Naru looked for the cordless phone in his room. His room is always clean and tip top shape, except for his desk, which was filled with papers and files.

"Hello." He spoke in a professional manner, even though he had the will to slam the phone down the very instant. It was mid night.

"Noll?" His mother, Luella, was on the other line and her voice seemed a little disturbed.. He made a sound in response.

"So it is you...I-"

"Why are you calling at such an hour?" He asked his mother who seemed to want to have a conversation about the weather, but he didn't have the mood or the time.

"Don't cut me off! I have very important matter to discuss. I know you still didn't go to sleep, so it's fine." Luella Davis chided.

"..."

"It's about Mai."

"What about her?" This time she got a response.

"You really need to get a grip on yourself... Madoka told me she is getting married and you didn't say anything!? How can you do that?How can you not say anything?"

"Madoka exaggerated. Someone asked her to marry and she didn't respond yet." He interrupted her rambling.

"Don't always think that she is going to stay with you if you are like that. She can very well leave you!"

"..."

"You will lose her like Gene." The line went dead with Naru still holding the phone shocked and angry.

Naru slid the phone to it's set and went to take get ready for bed. He splashed water on his face several times while his mother's words echoed in his head.

_She can very well leave you!_

He went to bed, but didn't sleep much. He stared at the ceiling and cursed the person who built it for making it too simple and boring. What else could he do, anyways...

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

It wasn't a good day for Naru... not that the last few days were any more happier. It all started with his mother's call. Then, before coming to office in the morning, Madoka called and more or less repeated the same thing, in a different tone.

_Flashback_

Naru was debating whether to pick up Madoka's call or not. He picked up the phone hoping there could be some good news (like: last few days were a dream, wake up!... or no one named Ryo existed on earth, he was an alien from Mars... something along those lines, you get the idea)

"Noll!" She almost screamed on the phone.

"You don't have to scream, I am not deaf." He replied coolly.

"Lin told me... Mai is getting married!! I was debating to call you last night.. but is it true??"

_Oh right, you didn't call me last night. But you called London and told my parents!... who by the way very conveniently called me at midnight!_

"I don't know and don't intend to." He chose this reply as the most decent one.

"What are you you going to do if she marries Ryo? He is a really good guy, you know..."

_I don't want to know about Ryo, and how goody goody he is! I am not listening to any this._

"Mai is the only one who could understand you other than Gene; and if she leaves, you will die alone without anyone... " She continued in a sad tone.

"None of your business." He cut the line.

_End of Flashback_

He now have a terrible headache and was waiting for Mai to make tea...

As if on cue, she came in with the tea. It seemed like years to Naru since they had an argument, which was the main thing that started his day.

And she was on time today... _on time! _The girl who always comes late chose this one day to come on time..

The day was as slow as last night for Naru. It was almost time for lunch when Bou-san came in probably to see Mai. If she is alright or not – all the big brother stuff...

Lin knocked and came in without waiting for an answer. He looked at Naru and was wondering if he should say something or not.

"Any problem, Lin?" The teen in black asked without looking up from the file he was holding.

"Mai. You should talk to her." The older man moved forward to stand in front of his desk. _Madoka! She must have set him up._

"It wasn't Madoka. _I_ only wanted to say that you are making a big mistake. You are hurting her and also yourself. I am telling you, you are too stubborn for your own good." He continued.

"Gene would have said the same thing... you need to decide otherwise-" They both knew it was a sensitive subject but Naru needed to realize that too. But Naru interrupted before he finished:

"She would leave me for good. I have heard that a lot of times today already." He shut the file in a small snap with a frown and stood up as if this discussion was a useless one hindering him from his work.

"You were going to say that to me, right?... I don't care." His voice dangerously low challenging his assistant to say something. He leaned forward on his desk with both hands on the table supporting him and looked directly at him with iciest glare.

"I will repeat: I. Don't. Care. She can marry _whoever _she wants, that's none of my business. I don't give a damn about that. Now leave."

Lin stood slightly shocked, because it was rare to see Naru raging about something like _that. _He thought it was better to go.

With Lin finally leaving, Naru returned to his normal self and stood straight. But at the same time, Lin's movement unblocked his view of the door which now beheld his assistant, the very person he was talking about.

"Mai..." Both men whispered at the same time.

She wasn't crying, she looked shocked. The tray in her hands shaking most likely because of her shivering. It would've dropped if she hadn't moved away from his sight..

Lin wanted to go after her, but that was worthless, instead he just went to his room. On the other hand, the person who needed to run after her collapsed on his chair spacing out.

In all this tension a few details were forgotten: the clock that was about fall from it's place on the wall, the cracked flower vase from which the water was leaking, the twisted metal pen holder... and similar stuff in Naru's office...

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

What I just heard seemed to me like the world was coming to an end, like you know you are going to die soon and you had much left to do, and much you wished for; but it is going to happen anyways.

I quickly moved away from his sight, before I finally lose it and started crying and also breaking those expensive tea cups of his. I bet he cares about those cups more than me.

As soon I moved away from the door, my tears started falling continuously. Hopefully, he didn't see me crying, that's the only thing I wish for now.

I was trying not to cry though failing miserable. Putting the cups in the kitchen, I walked out the door not even bothering to take my jacket in this cold weather.

Bou-san called after me as soon as I walked out. I stopped midway without turning to face him, afraid that he might see me crying, though I think he knew that already. I said the only one thing I had to say.

"Tell Naru I won't be coming back. I'll call tomorrow"

"What about you, Mai? Where are you going? Are you alright?"

"Don't worry, I will be fine. I am meeting Ryo. So, you don't have to worry."

I think he understood that I need some time alone, because he didn't say much other than "Take care". I whispered a thanks and ran out.

I think even the weather is angry with me this time because it started raining only when I was halfway to the coffee shop.

I was soaked when I stopped in front of the shop not wanting to go inside in this state. I stood there holding the handle for some time. All the passers-by staring at me as if I just came out from a horror movie or something.

Suddenly the door opened on it's own.. no... Ryo was standing on the other side.

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

Ryo ordered a coffee and was looking at the heavy rain outside...

A few minutes later, some people inside shop started whispering. He followed their gaze to find Mai standing outside without any umbrella or jacket. She was crying, but others probably didn't figure that out yet.

He ran outside and opened the door. She moved away instead of coming inside. He followed suit and stood in front of her trying to get a hint of what might have happened but in vain.

She was looking down at her shoes after getting a look at him. He put his hand on her shoulder but she started crying more.

She used her hands to stop crying but without much success. Unable to do anything else, he hugged her tightly, not minding the fact that he was also dripping wet because of the crying and no to forget, the rain.

They both stood holding each other for a long time until she stopped crying. He carefully let her go.

"I am sorry." She whispered and shivered in the cold.

"What happened?" He asked in concern.

"..."

"Fine, you don't have to tell me anything... but let's go, you will catch a cold. Oh, wait." He went inside the shop, paid his bill and fetched his jacket.

He gave the jacket to Mai, and she took it gratefully, though it wasn't of much use anyways. They drove to his home.

"Mai, how are... Oh dear! What happened to you two?" Mrs. Atsushi frantically asked as they entered the mansion. She called the maid, brought towels and took her to a guest room.

_**Half an hour later**_

After taking a shower, she sat down around the fireplace in 'her' room.

Knock Knock

"Come in."

"You are fine now?" She nodded.

"Here, for you, hot chocolate." Ryo smiled and sat down after handing her one mug.

"Thanks." She smiled back.

They sat in silence for sometime.

"Ryo,"

"hmm." He was looking at the fire.

"You know what you asked me yesterday... My answer is.. yes.."

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

**Author's Note:**

Finally done -phew- A cliffie... I think this is the longest chapter by far, I wanted to add a little more but cut it off. I really wanted to write the raining scene with Naru, but oh,well...

Anyways, Review if you wanna know what happens next.. lol... really, reviews are really encouraging and I update quickly because of it. So tell me if you like the chapter or not and if some parts were confusing or unnecessary.

Thanks to all the previous reviewers and readers.

Bye


	16. Notice: Important

-take a deep breath-

I am extremely sorry for not updating and keeping you guys in the middle of the story -not that you were that excited about it or anything, may be some of you even forgot the story (I know it happens, I am a reader too). I am not going to waste your time and mine telling why I didn't update because you guys already know possible reasons.. So, right into note about this story:

I was going to drop all my stories and take my leave from writing. I even talked some of my friends about it. But of course, that is impossible for me. I love writing stories. It is only those darn exams and reading lists... anyways, to everyone who will be willing to read the next chapter/ or further into the story (which is only 2 more chapters): I prefer long updates like once in a month (to the most) is better than bits of pieces every week. What do you guys think about that?

And also I have started writing next chapter, everything is set. The only thing is, do you guys want a little summary at the beginning or not? Because it has been long, I was wondering what you guys feel about it.

I have a Thanksgiving weekend.. I am planning to finish it by the coming monday... And may be (_may be_ is the key here) I will get to finish this story and make it like a Christmas present.

Give me your feedbacks..

Bye

--Anvesha


	17. It was the best thing to doright?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. **

A fair warning to everyone reading: The chapter might not be up to the mark considering I am writing after a long time and had a writer's block for some time.

_Last time::::::::::_

_Naru shouted (to Lin) that he doesn't care what happened to Mai considering her marriage with Ryo and all that... Mai overhears it and runs outside meeting Ryo at a cafe where she was suppose to give him the final answer and she says YES!!!_

**Chapter 14 **

**It was the best thing to do ..right?**

A simple yes could cause so much confusion, Ryo had no idea. There was a weird mixture happiness, hurt, anger, surprise, sadness. Finally calming himself, he replied to Mai, who was staring at her coffee cup.

"You don't want to... I mean, I don't want to you to take any action based off what happened today."

"It's not that, I was thinking about it and I am sure now.. Trust me.." She snapped and looked at him with pleading eyes.

She stood up and walked to the window. "I will try my best to forget everything about him and..."

Ryo came behind her and put his hand on her shoulder and gently turned her towards him.

"If you are really ready, I am happy beyond any means but you have to promise me something..."

She finally looked at him with curious eyes.

"Promise me that you will try to be happy with me and forget everything.. please.." He extended his hand forward, after a moment of thought, she smiled and put her hand on his..

"I promise.."

Ryo happiness turned into ecstasy, he hugged her with the sudden burst of energy he felt. "I am going to tell mom about your decision, I am sure she will be happy..."

A few moments later, Mrs. Atsushi and Ryukii (Ryo's brother) came running into the room the most unsophisticated style.

"Oh my god! You agreed. I can't tell you how happy I am today...." it continued on.

"Now you will be my sister for real, I will protect you from everyone as your brother..." and it continued on as well.

And Mai? She sweatdropped.

But, still happy that somewhere she is being accepted and somewhere people want her as a family. She was brought back from her thoughts when Ryo called her.

"Mai, give me your cell. I wanna call Lina."

-_xoxoxoxoxoxo-_

Lin left already. The office was empty, the deafening silence haunting the only person inside: Naru.

He knew the time was somewhere around 9:30, the office should be closed in around half an hour or so. Not wanting to go home, he leaned back in his black leather chair, trying to sleep and forget and _run away _(he doesn't believe it though). In his opinion, he is too tired to go home.

Suddenly the vibration of the phone disturbed his sanctuary. A look at the caller id was more frightening to him than he thought. It flashed: Mai.

He picked it up unsure of what he was doing.

"Hey Lina!" Not Mai, it was Ryo. _How did he get Mai's cell phone? _He wasn't calling him either.

"You won't believe what happened! Lina! Lina! I can't hear you?!.." He kept on talking and Naru kept on listening not wanting to hang up, _but more like wanting to hear someone's voice. _He could hear him although there was a lot of sound on the background.

"Signal is hopeless! Mai, does your phone have any problem. Anyway I will try calling her at the home phone.."

"My phone is.." As Mai started talking her voice faded away and then- Beep. The line went dead. He felt a strange emotion inside that he couldn't describe.

_What is she doing at his house this late? More importantly, what are they all so happy about?_

_It couldn't be-_

-_xoxoxoxoxoxo-_

"Ryo don't call her now, she is probably taking shower, I will call her. Ok?" She asked as he kept dialing on the phone.

Finally giving up, he walked to Mai. "I am very happy today. Thanks." He kissed her cheek.

"I almost forgot my mom wanted to go shopping with you in the morning for the last arrangements and your dress for the evening. Be ready. Good-night."

"Good-night." She whispered while a blush threatened on her cheek. _Is it possible for him to be this happy?_

Before going to sleep, she decided to try to call Lina. "Hello?"

"Lina?"

"Mai? Were you the one calling like a billion times?" She sounded irritated.

"No... it was Ryo-"

"Why? Are you alright? Your are not hurt, right?-" This time it was definitely frantic voice.

"Calm down. I am fine. I just wanted to tell you something."

"I am listening."

"I decided to marry Ryo."

"..."

"Lina?" Mai asked into the receiver once again, when she didn't say anything.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?" She demanded an answer that Mai didn't know.

"I-it is better f-for everyone." She said trying to convince Lina_ and herself_.

"No it is not. Three lives are depending on this. You are not only ruining yours and that black dude's life, if he has one that is. Don't you see? You are also ruining Ryo's life. He loves you. How can you do this to him?" She was definitely angry now and almost shouting.

"Lina, you don't understand... Naru doesn't love me and I will try to love-" Mai started arguing back with a broken voice.

"You can't just switch to loving someone else."

"I know... but I will forget about him." Now, Mai was crying.

The line was silent for sometime before Lina sighed.

"I am sorry, Mai. I just got a little carried away. I guess, if both of you are fine with it and don't have any problems, it should be fine. I should congratulate you then."

Mai cleared her throat "Uhh.. no you're right in your own way."

"I trust you. So don't cry okay? I will see yeah tomorrow at the party. Bye."

"Bye."

Mai fell back on the bed pondering on her decision, but sleep beat her to it.

-_xoxoxoxoxoxo-_

**Atsushi Residence**

The phone rang amidst of all crowd decorating the place and running everywhere. A maid picked it up.

"Atsushi Residence."

"Can I speak to Taniyama-san, please?"

"Taniyama-sama is outside the moment. May I take-"

"Hello?"

The line went dead and the maid, a little angry at the fact that she took out her time to answer, slammed the phone down.

"Who called?" Unlucky for her, Ryo caught her gesture.

"S-someone really rude. He asked for Taniyama-sama, but when I asked if there was any message, he hung up."

He came closer suspicious and dialed the last number that was received.

-_xoxoxoxoxoxo-_

_She did spend the night there. _

This line kept repeating over and over again in his head for god knows how long. He still remained in the office, in the same chair, in the same atmosphere, except it was morning, about 9 a.m. And streaks of sunshine were fighting to get inside his room.

He barely slept last night. It was mostly like he drifted to sleep for one hour and woke up, stared at the sky from his window and the cycle repeated again.

He went to freshen up, only to find his phone vibrating the moment he came back.

"Hello."

"Why am I not surprised that it was you."

An amused voice reached Naru and he could bet the person was: "Ryo"

"It's amazing you remember my voice. Am I supposed to be flattered now?" His voice undoubtedly getting sarcastic by the moment.

"Why did you call?" Naru shot back. He is not the right person to be sarcastic to.

"Just as concise as possible, aren't you?"

"What do you want?" The black clad, loosing his patience every second, almost lost control.

"I want to be precise as well then. Stop calling for Mai. She doesn't want anything to do with you."

"In case you forgot, she is my employee." Naru's voice became very possessive.

"In case _you _forgot, she did quit yesterday. And her latest pay check, just mail it here. It is _bothersome_ if she has to go to pick it up."

"..."

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention something, as of last night, she is _my_ fiance, which will be officially recognized tonight. You are most welcome to come, but somewhere I believe you shouldn't. Actually, I prefer you don't."

The always-one-step-ahead Naru was speechless.

_-xoxoxoxoxo-_

When there was not a reply for sometime, Ryo felt satisfied.

AT the same moment, both the girls came back form shopping. Very aware that the other person on line haven't hung up yet, Ryo shouted, "How was you shopping for tonight?"

"You should have seen Mai in that dress we bought, she looked like a princess." His mom's voice filled the room as she danced around in a fantasy like manner.

"Mai did you like the dress?" He asked her as they approached him, much closer to the phone's hearing range now.

"Yeah, it's beautiful."

The phone finally went silent.

"..Who are you talking to?"

"Wrong number."

-_xoxoxoxoxoxo-_

After a long time or may be the first time, Naru was rendered speechless from the way everything was going. _What is exactly going on? And why is he so disturbed about it?_

_It had nothing to do with him. Right?_

No one answered.

Actually, only he can truthfully answer this question....

...hopefully before it is too late.

_-xoxoxoxoxoxo-_

**A.N: **So that was it... I am sorry for a little sloppy work. Anyhow I had to get through this chapter fast... hopefully it wasn't that bad.. If there was any part that was confusing and/or had some problems.. tell me and I will try to fix it asap..

The next chapter.. I wanted to add a song on Naru realizing that he loves Mai (but it won't be a totally song fic)... any suggestions on the songs?

R&R

**Bye**


	18. This is True

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Ghost Hunt anime/manga/novel.. or the song "True" which is by Ryan Cabrera.**

**Chapter 15 This Is True**

Things are not going well. Not going well _**at all **_for Naru. It was almost evening and he didn't eat anything the whole day. Actually he didn't do anything, except for taking a shower (he went home in morning and then came back again) and look through all the files stacked on his table. He read every single of them without actually paying attention.

The others didn't help much. Others are his assistant, meaning Lin, (the other one is not in count as of now) and his trainee, Yashuhara, both have come to ask permission to go to Mai's engagement party. Where Yashuhara clearly said Mai, Lin conveniently opted for "a friend". They both left early to find a gift.

_Did Lin really think I would not know? _Naru pestered himself.

And guess what? Madoka was in town too. She and Lin are going together. And he knew it because he saw her beside Lin peeping and not saying anything to him but glaring. _Like silent treatment works on me... pshh..._

Did he just say pshh like Mai? It is scary but he did.. dang that little..

Someone just came to his room again. He slammed the file and glared at the person.

"Go to the party damn it.. don't need to ask my permission!"

Oh.. did he not remember that there was no more people left in his office? Of course, he didn't. So the intruder laughed and sat on the opposite chair, all the time enjoying Naru's glare. The person was none other than Lina looking beautiful in a very elegant dress.

Naru made a mental note that witches can look pretty if they were dresses... and don't talk.

"Oh my! So much anger... if you have this much energy left why don't you do something good.. like how about talking to Mai and stopping her?"

She paused and waited for Naru to do something and he did, he went back to the file he was 'reading', like the way he 'read' every single file on his table that morning.

"Wait, I have got a better idea! Tell her how you feel and save both of you from this hell, though I can't care less about you."

Silence ensued for another few seconds as Naru seethed.

"Look, I have got better thing to do, I just had to give you this letter _from _Mai. You should have gotten it yesterday but luck was against you or may be it was your stubbornness."

She stood up and took out a letter from her purse and dumped it on the table along. "I'll let you decide on what it was."

"See you later...may be tonight" The last part, she mumbled to herself.

The letter stationed there for a few minutes, Naru's intense gaze on it as if trying to read it from where it was. Finally, he opened the letter that had "Naru" written on the top of it in Mai's handwriting.

_I love you, not Gene. You, Oliver Davis aka Shibuya Kazyua aka Naru not Eugene Davis. You saved me so many times and helped me and you just being there was enough for me. Just tell me, do you or do you not like me._

_Mai_

_P.S: I asked Lina and she told me to be exact and I don't know how much exact I can be than that._

_And also even if you don't, I will still make tea for you, ok?_

Naru smiled. After a long time... a really long time. As he closed the letter he remembered the precious moments from when they met to the times when she slowly became an important person to him and basically helped him function as a normal person, without Gene.

Indeed, it was his stubbornness.. that made him lose everything.

"Little brother are you going to stop reminiscing otherwise, it will remain history and you will have no other choice but to reminisce," Gene teased in his mind.

"Mai wrote such a sweet letter, aren't you going to answer her and make her your..."

"Would you stop it?" Naru shouted back and hurried off, grabbing his jacket and keys. But he was not annoyed with the idea.. definitely not annoyed.

He almost started tapping his foot on the elevator thinking it was too long. Gene smirked seeing his state.

_It's actually fun observing a person in love... extra funny when that person happens to be Naru. _Gene mused.

He jumped into his car only to realize that he doesn't know the address.

_I wont talk  
I wont breathe  
I wont move till you finally see  
That you belong with me_

No problem call Lin..

"Yes Naru?"

"What's the address?"

"Excuse me?"

"The address.. Atsushi residence.."

Lin recited the address as Naru memorized everything. Believe it! He is Naru and he can do it!

_You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you_

He might be passive and rather stoic but when it comes to Mai he would rather die than not do anything.

_I'm weak__  
Its true_

_Cuz I'm afraid to know the answers  
Do you want me too?  
Cuz my heart keeps falling faster_

She didn't change his mind, right? She still loves him, right? Hundreds and thousands of thoughts raced in his mind as his heart started beating faster thinking what would he say.

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

He is not going to stand there and do nothing. He is going to get back _**HIS**_ Mai. This time he said it with pride and a pint of arrogance. _**No matter what.**_

_You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
__Do you even know u met me?_

The wheels screeched to halt by the sudden impact on the brakes and Naru slammed the door shut, getting out of the car parking it in a not so respectable way. Some people even looked at him as if he lost his mind.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

He shoved around the people in front of the entrance, totally ignoring the guard looking at the wedding card for entry. Somehow, they didn't really charge towards him. Well, he was thankful to that person who saved him.

_I know when I go I'll be on my way to you  
The way thats true_

Entering the hall, he stopped for a moment, searching the crowd for known faces. The person to greet him first was Lina who only whispered, "third door upstairs."

"Thanks"

He dashed upstairs.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited_

**"Mai!"**

She was siting in front of the dressing table as she suddenly turned around and looked at him. The only thing she could do was whisper his name. "Naru.."

"Mai.. I.. I love you."

_This is true _

She stood still without any reaction. Naru put his hands on her shoulder as she kept staring down.

"Mai?"

"I can't... a promise.. can't be.. with you." She finally stuttered the words and freeing herself from Naru's hold she backed away.

-xoxoxoxoxoxo-

Umm.. that was it.. One more chapter left.. So, please read and review.. what do you guys think?

Bye

Happy Holidays


	19. A Turn of Events

Hi everyone!!

A quick note: From now on because I can't reply back to you guys like I used to in the Golden days (meaning when I didn't have loads of homeworks or tests) I have decided to add a last section for my very-precious reviewers (no exaggeration).. if you are interested :)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ghost Hunt anime/manga/novel, it belongs to the rightful owners.. **

**Chapter 16 A Turn of Events**

Time came to a halt. A painful silence filled the room with the music of the wedding ceremony playing softly at the background.

Mai standing far from Naru.

He looked like he lost something more important than his dear life.

The world seemed the worst place and everything became insignificant.

"Mai.. Why?" Seemingly, after struggling a long time with what to say, Naru spoke with a hollow voice looking at the girl in purple dress crying in front of him.

"Your are too late Naru." She whispered while failing miserably to wipe her tears away.

_Then_

_Naru left and Mai got married to Ryo. Happily ever after..._

_The End (a.n: What do you guys think?)_

_(that was a break from rational thinking (because it can never happen)) Sorry Ryo!_

"What? Too late? You are not even married to that guy. You don't even love him. That bas-" Naru was almost ready to curse that man to death if necessary and stepped towards Mai. She just looked at him, his eyes were same but more frosty and cold, which she knew was not directed towards her.

"It is rather rude don't you think.. speaking bad of someone when you are currently standing in their house and not to mention intending to elope with his fiancée." Ryo swiftly came to stand beside Naru and smiled.

"You.."

"Naru!"

Naru grabbed him by his collars only to let it go when Mai rushed to stop him.

"Thanks Mai"

"So, as I was saying, I love Mai." Naur glared harder at him, silently wondering why did he have to listen to him and why one earth did he let go of his collar... and not using any of his powers to choke him or something.. Seriously, that was what was going on in his mind..

"I don't want to let go of you. But if you say you love him, no, because you love _him_, I am taking back my promise." Ryo directed his words at Mai who was shocked. He nodded to assure her.

"Yes, but that does not mean I am taking the whole thing back, you must be happy. Now, I can't do anything if you plan on spending your life with _him_. Can't say I didn't warn you though." Mai laughed through tears because of the happiness and also because of the way he glanced at Naru every time he emphasized the word 'him'.

Ryo carefully wiped her tears away with the his fingers and turned to the very stoic Naru who again began his mission of glaring at him. The stuff going through his mind kinda fell on the line of this_: Saying he gave up, at the same time, trying to wipe away my girl's tears! He has major problems. _

"So, Naru, hope I can call you that, (Naru screaming in his head: NO!) I am giving Mai _back _to you. After all, it seems like you are the only one who can stop her from crying and the only one for whom she cries." Naru finally got hold of the situation and his trademark smirk which was intended towards Ryo. Mai blushed crimson red.

"Mai, you should go and freshen up or otherwise your friends might try to kill me. I will handle everything with mom." Ryo ushered Mai out of the room and turned to face Naru very seriously.

"Oliver Davis, Mai is a very precious friend to me.. I will not tolerate if you cause her unhappiness in any shape or form. If that happens, no matter what kind of great ghost hunter you are, I will not be afraid to hunt you down." His look was somewhat between a glare and a very serious one.

Naru smiled. "I don't intend to. Mai is precious to me as well, _may be more so than to you." _The last part was said more to maintain his pride than anything.

Mai chose this moment to return and atmosphere was very nice yet dangerous.. sort of on the edge.

"So you guys are friends now?"

"NO" Both men simultaneously voiced their opinions.

"O-Okay..." Mai said nervously.

Ryo moved towards the door and stopped in front of Mai to kiss her on her cheek. He whispered something in her ear which left her blushing as she glanced at Naru.

"Don't worry, it was like a good bye thing.. I won't do it again.." He waved at Naru and left.

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

_A few hours ago_

_Lina and Ryo were sitting close to the entrance waiting for a certain someone to show up. _

"_Are you having doubts that he will show up?" The woman asked the man whose eyes constantly darted towards the entrance._

"_Not really.. It is just that he is a little late according to my predictions.. you gave him the letter I found, right?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I gave him the letter and may be something more.." She chuckled._

"_Let's just wait-"_

_A black clad came running through the door._

"_May be my predictions were not that bad either." _

Ryo was standing at the end of the big hallway full of people. Glancing out the window to see the moon and starry night only partly visible because of the bright lights inside.

"Are you okay? Did your mother understand?" Lina came from behind and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah.. I am fine." He half whispered.

"Those two are outside now." She peered over to see the new couple on the garden holding hands and walking.

"We shouldn't spy on them." He turned away from the window to the cheerfully chatting crowd downstairs completely oblivious to his sufferings. (a.n: you know, this is like the two-storied ball-room sort of setting where there is railings on the second floor... I don't how to describe it -sigh-)

"You are going to be fine." She smiled up from where she was leaning on the railing.

"You know what they say, if you love someone let the person go, if the person comes back, he truly loves you and if he doesn't he was never meant to be yours." This time she focused her attention on the crowd once again.

"You don't know how it is." He replied nonchalantly.

"I do, actually. I love a person, but I had to let go of him. It was for the best at that time, I guess." The broken voice proved that what she said was really from her heart and not just to make him feel happy.

"I am sorry." He took his position beside her on the railing and whispered.

"I have become used to this feeling... but never got over it." The last sentence was said more to herself which went unnoticed by the other.

"If you don't mind, who was it?... you know, we are best friends.." He asked her not really sure if he should.

"You." She smiled at him as he turned towards her wide eyed.

Before he could say anything, a person called them where the wedding vows are going to be exchanged.

-**xoxoxoxoxo**-

**Author's Note: **

Shoot! After I finished, I saw this was a rather short one but you get to see the mystery solved.. and also I don't think I can fit the whole after scene of Naru and Mai (though there are some hints ;) and the ending on this one.. so the next chapter it is!

I am very much ready to write the next chapter unless you guys have lost interested (Please shout NO)..lol just joking.. I will post the next chapter soon enough.. I am a little hyper after a big test...

Sorry for the errors, keep reviewing... because I absolutely adore your reviews... and tell me anything you would like to see in the ending :)

**Replies to reviews of the last chapters**

**Lit0one:** In the last chapter she promises Ryo that she will try to forget Naru and be happy with him...

**Kay, Canadianviolet, SimplyChristine, Dreamer, sadarollrock, Ayjah:** Thanks for the reviews and hope you continue to read..

**Moons-chan:** Yeah.. Naru confessing was kinda challenging because I have to no imagination of how Naru is going to confess.

**HarunoRin:** I love Ryo too.. I really tried to make him a nice guy..

**luna-moongoddess:** I was wondering that this was actually supposed to a humorous story and it turned into a sad one.. so I tried to make this a little funny (my humor is so not awesome)..

**bloodyrose1294: **lol I liked how you made a list of all the things.. thanks.. keep on reading..

Thanks again... R&R

Bye

Anvesha


	20. Happy Ending Sort of

Hello everyone! I have nothing much to say expect that sorry about the delay. Just R&R...

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ghost Hunt manga/anime/novel.**

**Chapter 17 Happy Ending.. sort of**

Ryo moved towards the door and stopped in front of Mai to kiss her on her cheek. He whispered something in her ear which left her blushing as she glanced at Naru.

"Don't worry, it was like a good bye thing.. I won't do it again.." He waved at Naru and left.

After Ryo left, Naru and Mai stood in silence not having any clue what to do or rather what to say, after the dramatic scene that occurred.

"I.." both started and stopped letting the other one go first, and then once again silence prevailed.

"You go first." Both supplied to ease the situation.

Naru being the one to 'lead' took the chance instead of saying the usual stuff like 'Ladies' first' which Mai expected a little, let's say, very little because she knew Naru. But nonetheless she was disappointed.

"Ok, fine, I – you didn't expect me to say something like 'Ladies first', right?"

"Uh-well…"

"Seems like you still don't know me and anyways, you hardly resemble a lady though you don't look any less beautiful than one."

Mai processed the sentence and was about to fume before she saw Naru's smile, not any smirk to tick her off, a SMILE!

That gave Mai the decency to blush, and mumble, "That didn't sound like a compliment."

"But you still blushed."

"That-"

Within a flash Naru was standing right in front of Mai. "I am not going to change, Mai. You know you have to deal with it."

"I know," she whispered. Then she looked up at his blue eyes that held a very different emotion, and added, "I already know that you are a narcissist, you don't have to tell me that _now_."

"Good." Naru commented before kissing her.

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

"Seriously, where are the lovebirds?.. and I don't mean the bride and groom," Houshou asked Ayako as they sat in their reserved table along with the other members.

"Of course you don't.. There are right in front of us!" Ayako, irritated for the same reason, snapped at him.

The wedding vows were about to be exchanged but the head of SPR and his girlfriend (they all knew it was gonna happen) were nowhere to be found.

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

"Why do you still wear black, Naru?" Mai asked as they strolled around the huge park holding hands. Holding hands was not Naru's thing. He is not that type of person but as they got out of the building, a guy smiled at Mai and she smiled back as a means of courtesy. Suffice to say, Naru didn't like it_ much. _She was wondering if she should go find that guy and thank him though.

"I don't know." He truly did not know. Mai noticed that he was still somewhere hurt and reserved.

"Did you get the letter?" She changed the subject and even though she was not so comfortable discussing this subject either but she had to know it.

"Yes." Naru laughed.. wait.. no.. yes.. he really did laugh. A subtle laugh. Mai was embarrassed. _Why did she ask?_

"I really didn't know you had that sort of courage in you, Mai."

"WHAT do you mean?" That triggered a switch and Mai cut in front of him letting go of his hand, and glared.

"I guess you did your part and now it's my turn.." He whispered and withing a second, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Mai, I am gonna say it once, and only once, so listen carefully." He whispered close to her dumbfounded, a blush threating to come as she realized their proximity.

"I love you"

At the same time: Someone called them inside, "Come on, you guys! Vows are going to exchanged."

Naru didn't know if he was lucky or unlucky. _Did Mai hear it?_

But Mai's red face was like a bright sign that said _OH YES SHE DID!_

With that trademark smirk of his that read Mission Accomplished, he proceeded to drag Mai inside the mansion.

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

Mai didn't get to meet Ryo after the wedding. She heard that he booked a flight for the next day from sometime ago. Th eflight was to USA to get his degree. Lina stayed with her for a few days before going back to USA.

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

**The next year the same day**

Naru had taken Mai out for dinner in a very fancy restaurant. She always felt herself the odd one insdie theses restaurants. At least, this time she was wearing something formal unlike the other times when he just asked her out without any information on whereabouts they were going.

"Naru, they are all staring at you." Mai told the very occupied Naru who was looking through the menu.

"Why are you staring at them?" He retorted.

"I am not! Its just it seems they are glaring at me.." She said hesitatingly. It really seemed that every waitress was looking at Mai with resentment and probably jealousy.

"Deal with it." He didn't even look at her.

Humph.

They finished ordering their desert and the moment the waitress left, the lights went off. Mai was a slow person from the very beginning, not her fault mind you! So, before she could react and adjust to the dark, the lights came on, more specifically only the lights over her table came on. Her table.. because stupid Naru was not there.

She looked around and saw nobody was here. The floor was empty.

Sweet! Was Naru kidnapped by those waitresses? Is she going to get beaten up?

BEEP

Mai got a message on her cellphone from an unknown sender.

_Marry Me. _

_I love you._

"_Say what?"_ She screamed inside her head and her mouth hung open.

BEEP. She hurriedly checked it.

_Close your mouth other wise I have to take my proposal back. _

_You don't look so lady-like._

She awkwardly closed her mouth and blushed slightly, barely visible due to the dim light. She stared into the cell phone screen as if to decode some hidden meaning.

BEEP.

_What are you waiting for?_

_You better say yes._

BEEP.

_I am not kneeling down here for nothing, you know._

That broke her trance and she shifted to see Naru kneeling down on one knee with a bored expression in his face. She was speechless.

BEEP. Another Message.

_I'll give you ten seconds and then I withdraw._

"You don't have a cell phone right now.. how are you sending the messages?" She managed to say. _Nice! Of all things to say, she says that?_

He smirked. "It is all timed.. your reactions are so predictable.. and by the way, your ten seconds will expire in three, two..."

"I will."

BEEP.

_Are you sure?_

_--Narcissistic jerk_

Mai took out her cell phone and texted:

_I am pretty sure I am._

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

"Hi Gene!" Mai exclaimed and waved her hands like a child who got the best present ever.

"Hello, Mai." Gene returned the smile with the same enthusiasm. Then for some reason, she got all shy. May be she realized she would become his sister-in-law but was behaving like a kid.

"Ah! Do you prefer sister?" His dart hit bullseye and she blushed and stammered.

"N-no! Mai is j-just fine." He laughed and ruffled her hair. Suddenly he turned serious. _Bi-polar?_

"Mai, I have to say something really important to you." her concerned eyes were now looking at him.

"I am glad you saved my brother from living alone all his life. Through everything that's good in this world, I thank you from the bottom of my heart." After saying that, he burst out laughing and they both laughed for long time.

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

Naru was _not_ nervous. He didn't know why Bou-san and Yashuhara kept winking at him and saying weird stuff and implying all sorts of things that does not need to be mentioned. Only because it is his wedding and he needed to be there that he didn't want to murder those two and end up in jail.

He was sitting in his room alone as all the others went to check on Mai, of course, he can't.

**I never dreamed this day will come. **

"Gene?"

**Yours truly, little brother.**

"Why are you here?" Naru was glad beyond words can explain that his brother was here. But, he wasn't going to say it.

**To attend the wedding, of course.**

"As far as I remember, I didn't send an invitation to a ghost." He clearly needed someone to argue with to get him to become normal.

**Ghosts don't need invitation... But more importantly, I thought brothers don't need invitation.. **The way Gene said it, Naru _almost_ regretted saying that. He was afraid he hurt his brother... might I add.. his dead brother.

**But if you want, I can possess you and attend the wedding.. I will be happy to! **I said _almost_ didn't I. He was about to retort but someone came in.

"Sir someone send it to you." A security guard came in to give Naru a bouquet of flowers.

**Who's your admirer?**

"Rival..." Naru smiled and for some reason his tension (which wasn't there, according to him) was relieved.

Gene walked behind his brother to see what the note said:

"_Remember the promise_

_-- Your rival"_

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

"Any objections to this wedding?"

"I have an objection."

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

**Author's Note:**

**I officially apologize because I think this was a really bad chapter. I am really sorry about that. The whole propose scene with the wedding scene... I am severely disappointed with it. I will probably post an epilogue because I don't want to end with this chapter.**

**Leave your comments/criticisms :)**

**To those who read and are waiting (if any..) for my other stories:**

**I will be updating them soon... because vacation started and I am _kind of_ free.**


	21. Epilogue

Hi,

I have started writing after a long time gap, so yeah, hopefully that explains this...err.. lapse in writing.. was it just me or the document mangaer was down for a day... so I blame it

please r&r

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ghost Hunt manga/anime/novel.**

**Epilogue**

The wedding decorations were overboard in every sense fo the word. It was planned by Luella which immediately gives away the reason. Exotic flowers, beautiful decorations and Mai's very expensive but simple dress.

The bride and groom were standing in front of the altar with John, the priest, in the middle. Ayako, Madoka, and Lina, who came for the wedding, were Mai's bridesmaid and were standing beside her. On the other hand, on Naru's side were Bou-san, Yashuhara, and Lin.

The wedding was going as planned until of course some one shouted, "I have an objection."

Everyone's attention turned towards the door where stood a very handsome guy smiling. He looked like he ran a marathon and was panting.

Mai turned towards and him and smiled widely, "You made it, Ryo!"

He smiled back at her and walked towards the altar looking at the very pissed Naru with a smirk as if saying, _I stopped your wedding. What are you gonna do about it?_

Naru smiled back sweetly to say _If you don't walk faster this is going to be your last day breathing._

When he came close, he whispered to Mai, "Mai, didn't I warn you not to marry him... and if you do at least have me by your side."

The guests didn't hear it but of course he said it loud enough for Naru to hear. Mai laughed and showed him the seat reserved for him in the front row.

And the wedding continued in peace.

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

**A few days later**

Mai and Naru were in the mall to buy something for Bou-san and Ayako as their wedding was going to come soon. They even postponed their honeymoon plans for that. Lina and Ryo were going to stay as well for the wedding.

It seemed to Naru like everything was going against him. Why? you ask. Because he just saw Lina and Ryo right in front of them. In other words, his archenemies ready to ruin his day with Mai.

"Hi, Mai and.." they greeted their usual greeting as if he wasn't even there. He glared his iciest glare.. but it would help if they looked at him which they didn't.

"We need to borrow our girl here for a moment." They successfully left him in the middle of the mall alone. And wait, did they just say THEIR GIRL?!?! _Excuse me, I am the husband here._

**With Mai**

"What happened guys? Naru is alone..." Mai tried to reason with them because Naru did seem sad.

"Don't worry.. he is not going to get lost in the mall." Ryo supplied to assure her.

They came to a halt and looked at Mai with twinkling eyes, "We have something to say."

They held each other hands, which of course gave Mai a hint, but she looked at them intently.

"We are getting married!" Both said simultaneously. Mai hugged them tightly and then stopped for a second.

"You could have said that in front of Naru." She pouted.

"Yeah.. but we didn't want to. Torturing him is so much fun. You guys go ahead I will go get him." Ryo said.

**With Naru**

Naru was at a bookstore but seeing Ryo come in, he was about to get out.

"Where are you going now?" Ryo asked seeing him hurrying out.

"To Hell, want to come?"

"Why the rush? Your seat is already booked there, you can wait a little bit. I have to talk to you."

"..." Naru just looked at him.

"I am marrying Lina." He said seriously.

"Yes, I know." Ryo looked surprised at Naru's monotone. Actually, Naru had no clue about it, but who cares he was best at hiding his emotions. You might say, that was _his_ plus point. But the thing that was inside his head was _Sweet now I have another wedding to attend to._

"How do you know?.. anyway, I might not love Mai anymore but she is my best friend."

"Right.. now where is _my wife_?" Naru turned away to go as if the conversation never took place.

"I invite you to my wedding at Shinjoku town at the end of this year.. I am sure you'll be interested in _the_ place rather than the wedding."

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

**Author's Note:**

**Well, that was the end. Thanks to all the reviewers who supported and encouraged me. I wouldn't have finished it if it wasn't for you.. really!**

**To those (if any...) who read and are waiting for "Destiny's Game":**

**I will be updating it soon... because vacation started and I am _kind of_ free.**

Anvesha :)


End file.
